Intention
by Metamorcy
Summary: Where Cloud is Jenova and wakes up thousands of years later in the middle of everything. Harem type where everyone loves Cloud. Vincent/Cloud, Sephiroth/Cloud, Rufus/Cloud, Tseng/Cloud, Genesis/Cloud, Angeal/Cloud, Reno/Cloud, maybe Lazard/Cloud. Possible Zack/Cloud, Others included as well like Vincent/Tseng and Tseng/Rufus
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Where Cloud is Jenova and wakes up thousands of years later in the middle of everything.

Warning: very minor Vincent/Cloud

Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

* * *

Time wasn't an important concept to Cloud.

He had been alive for such a long time, longer than most beings and sometimes even planets themselves. He had even outlived certain parts of the Galaxy that had existed as long as he had. The only thing that kept him going, that kept him alive, was that he had a job to complete, one that had been ingrained deeply into the dark recesses of his mind since the start of his existence, when he first became aware of himself.

At that time, and even until now, there was no name for his kind, no details regarding him. And so, he decided to call himself Cloud Strife, a strange name, but he felt it fitted perfectly into his bizarre existence, despite not knowing exactly _what_ he is. He based the naming structure after coming across a settlement of people he came across thousands of years ago and he had kept it ever since.

It's his name and his name only.

Now, Cloud didn't like, no, _despised_ his purpose, which demanded him to destroy planets and parts of the galaxy. He wanted none of that. What he wanted was to live in peace with everyone and maybe settle down somewhere to start his own little family like others out there. Still, Cloud made due with what had been dealt. So, despite hating his purpose for being, it also gave him a reason to continue living and one needed something like that in this infinite universe.

And sometimes, there were loopholes he could slip through, that he could crack wide open, and he took advantage of each and every one of them. It made his commitment to his task appear amiable.

Regardless, after being alive for so long and moving from world to world, Cloud was tired. He wanted to rest. He wanted a planet he could call his home, even if it was just for a little while. He wanted something that would remain around for a few eons, where he could close his eyes and _sleep_.

And yet, that never happened, and if it did, it never lasted long enough.

Cloud simply had horrible luck. He soared throughout space, searching for a new place to settle, before realizing that planet was already on its downhill path of self-destruction. Cloud could actually see and feel the planet's misery, its despair, its weakening gasps of life. And so, he did the dying planet a favor and finished it off, propelling it into an eternal slumber, a quick death to end its agonizing torment. It was one of the many loopholes Cloud could use, take advantage of. If he had to do many atrocious things, he might as well make it painless for those that needed it the most. Sometimes, he could leave the planet well enough alone after wiping out its corruptive inhabitants, burning the rot that had been draining its energy. In the wake of the death and destruction Cloud left behind, new life would form under the ashes. It was a second chance for these fortunate planets, not that they could ever comprehend that.

Of course, eventually, Cloud gained a name for his misdeeds.

 _The Calamity._

He didn't mean to, but it couldn't be helped. Once more, Cloud simply dealt with his cards at hand and moved on.

One day, after a long period of travel, he nestled on a planet named Gaia. It had purely been accident to cause a crater on its surface when he crashed. Really. He hadn't thought the propel from the last one would still be strong enough to cause this much damage after being in space for fifty years. In any case, he apologized and walked forward, settling onto this kind planet.

The residential Cetra were compassionate, a little too nauseating at times with the amount of benevolence they spewed, but Cloud always made due. He was the outsider after all, the visitor here. He kept mostly to himself, blending with the vast population, changing his appearance to assimilate with everyone else, and eventually left to be on his own amongst the world. It was fine though. He co-existed with the Cetra and the humans peacefully for many years, never really interacting with either race until one day, a Cetra fell in love with him. Cloud didn't mind, allowing the feelings to fester strong and firm. He may not return such sensations to the other, at least not that deeply, but he understood them. In return, as his show of adoration, he passed his gift to this Cetra.

However, Cloud hadn't realized until it was too late just how much power could corrupt, how much love could change someone. The now-gifted Cetra turned on him and his own people, terrorizing the planet for minor misdeeds until the land was damaged and bleeding. This Cetra spread his influence, using Cloud's abilities to infect other people, turning family and friends viciously against each other. People were dying left and right, the humans hiding as they had no abilities to protect themselves from the clash of powers the Cetra bore.

Cloud could sense the planet weeping at the excruciating deaths and knew it was indirectly his fault. He had accidently started it and so, he needed to end it. Pulling away from his peaceful lifestyle, he stormed out to hunt and cut down the Cetra that had started it all. He ignored the desperate screams of betrayal, of love and worship, the horror-filled splatters of blood, and persisted on to kill those that had been touched by the Cetra's madness. Cloud would take care of the problem himself. He was the only one that could. The Cetra he had indirectly created had produced such harm: birthing monsters, diseases, and destruction in his path. By the end, Cloud was grieving with the rest of humanity and sacrificed himself to take the blame for everything.

The grieving surviving Cetra despised him, the planet cursed him, but despite all the power it and the Cetra had, they couldn't defeat Cloud. He was significantly older, far too powerful, and more knowledgeable in various magical arts. Their attacks meant nothing to him, the spells they threw dissipating into smoke. It was... _disappointing_. They were insufficiently weak, all bark and no bite. Still, Cloud never truly fought back and yet, the damage he accumulated wasn't enough to do any true harm, even when he took on a weaker monstrous female form to give the Cetra something they could physically hate.

Instead, with a few carefully placed words he whispered amongst the frustrated population, he allowed himself to be sealed away at the crater area he had arrived at long ago.

And so he slept.

And slept.

And slept some more.

Cloud loved it, sleeping the years away. He didn't have to do anything. He didn't have to do his job, and in a way, he was getting the rest he could never have. It was peaceful.

He slept for hundreds of years, letting the world change and pass on by.

Until one day, he woke up.

* * *

Cloud didn't understand what happened.

One moment, he was drifting in the peaceful darkness of his mind and the next, he was being jolted awake into full consciousness. It took him moments to focus his mind on his current surroundings, his mind still lulled by slumber, unconsciously breaking apart the spell he had been placed under, and managed to organize his jumbled thoughts into one. He blinked his eyes, observing his strange environment and the glowing brightness that shouldn't be blinding him.

Hadn't he been in a dark cave? Sealed away from the rest of humanity?

This didn't look anything like that.

So then, where was he?

Shifting a little within the tube-like container, struggling against the machines connected to his flesh, he stared. What happened? How had he gotten here? A brief flash of memories flickered through his mind, remembering a planet from long ago that had been medically advanced, where he had seen tubes of a similar manner. There on that planet, in contrast, had been growing things they weren't supposed to. Had he been turned into some kind of experiment during his sleep? Probably not a good thing considering his very nature. Cloud didn't want to spread the destruction and madness once more, even if unintentional.

Drawing a tiny bit of power, Cloud shattered the glass and hovered in the center of his cell, his disfigured feet never touching the cold ground. The metal tubes and various other attachments dislodged themselves, torn out, with his transformed body already replacing the missing portions of his body. With a little more strength, he floated out, landing just before a statue-like creation of what appeared to be an angel.

"How...distasteful." His voice croaked from the lack of usage. Or was it 'her', considering he still wore his previous female form, nude of all clothing, taken from a previous monster that had destroyed a planet long ago.

Shuttering at the ineptness of his body, Cloud transformed back into his more human-like form, the one he preferred whenever he integrated with civilization. It was small, but convenient, despite the teasing he used to receive from the Cetra about his spiky blond hair being fashioned like a chocobo's butt. Cloud summoned some clothing, plain black pants and a blue shirt, and peered behind him at the broken glass and leaking mako, already able to tell it was part of the Lifestream. The tell-tale glow of green below the platform he was standing on made him sigh.

Were the humans harvesting the planet's blood for themselves? For power? Narrowing his eyes slightly at the sight, he shook his head.

It wasn't his problem.

If the humans wanted to kill themselves, they were more than welcomed to.

He could hear the faint whispering of Gaia, her screams, her demands, in the background, but ignored it in favor of finding out just how long he had been out. It must have been an extensive amount of time considering human technology had grown this far. Still, to be pumping the very life force of their world, humans have grown stupid over the eons or, perhaps, arrogant.

As for Gaia, the planet had never forgiven him for what had conspired centuries ago and it knew he was awake now. Obviously, Cloud had no intentions of harming it, but he doubted his explanations would ever break through the planet's stubbornness.

Focusing back on his present situation, Cloud ripped the statue aside, letting it tumble to the layers of metal and mako underneath, ignoring the clatter it made in return. He was wobbly as he took his first step forward, having grown lax in its lack of usage, and carefully made his way down the narrow walkway. He sensed no living life within the area, not even monsters. The only thing Cloud could pick up was some creatures, barely human with...some of his DNA mixed in. They weren't alive, but they weren't dead either. Cloud forced his way through the exit door, ripping it open, and carefully observed his surroundings once more.

Pods belonging to those mentioned creatures he sensed were lined up in rows. The alien glanced briefly at a few as he went down, sneering at the distasteful images he was met with. How irritating. Humans had taken advantage of his slumbering state, using pieces of his body for experiments.

Long ago, someone had attempted that on another world before it self-destructed, his cells running amok amongst the population. The mixture of his cells would work for a little while, giving the person increased strength and abilities. It would appear like some sort of miracle. But, without his allowance, his play in imparting his gift, the body would slowly rot: mentally, physically, or both. It was just a matter of time. There was nothing to stabilize the person that had stolen something that didn't belong to them and they would eventually die a gruesome death.

Of course, not before the person went absolutely raving mad.

By the looks of these not-humans, they were already suffering some of the end stages of mutations his lack of acceptance caused. Huffing, he continued on until he made it outside, the cold bitter air filling his lungs for the first time since awakening. It was no longer stuffy, like the ventilation in the facility hadn't been touched in years.

Cloud spun around to face the building, the reactor (not that he knew exactly what it was called), and raised his right arm. He wasn't going to allow humans to continue such methods with his cells nor leave anything behind for someone else to find. He had no intention of amplifying his purpose, not when the humans were already doing it for him.

Drawing up some power, he altered the reality surrounding the building and set it ablaze, scorching the metal with a high-density temperature until it was nothing more than a puddle of rust and silver. He would leave nothing behind, _nothing_. He didn't want to be blamed again for something he couldn't help. Within seconds, the reactor was gone, leaving behind an empty space, ensuring Cloud that it was absolutely gone.

As the blond turned, he gazed out beyond the apparent mountain range he found himself in. The icy coldness didn't bother him, finding it refreshing, and the dancing snow was beautiful as the wind twirled the flakes in circles as it fell to earth. Taking a few moments to observe the winter wonderland, he stretched a little more, settling into his old body, before pondering over what to do next. He didn't want anyone to know he existed, but at the same time, he needed to gather some knowledge about this new world he had reluctantly woken up in. He fully intended to blend into the public once more, disappearing into the course of history.

But what to do?

His knowledge on many subjects was vast considering his length of lifespan, but he certainly had no clue on what was considered modern now.

Cloud huffed and attentively made his way down the icy pathway to the village he sensed at the base of the mountain.

He needed information.

And that mansion just before that village seemed like the best place to start.

* * *

 _Years later..._

Tseng sometimes had to hate his job as a Turk. There were days he enjoyed the work he had been given and then there were those that all he wanted to do was fake his own death to call a quits. Still, he had a current mission to complete and one he needed to finish.

It had been seven years since the destruction of the Nibelheim reactor, completely obliterated beyond recognition. The only information they had was a grainy video recording that caught some of the destruction before the camera had melted from the blast, enough to see a blond figure slipping away. It had been interesting, to say the least, tracking this said individual down.

It didn't help there had been a couple more occurrences of strangeness following the blond's sudden appearance: like Professor Hojo's assassination, displacements of certain people, and the slow deconditioning of the top SOLDIERs.

"Ah, Tseng, I see you're back again."

The Second-in-Command Turk nearly cursed, jumping at the sudden voice behind him. Cautiously spinning around, he faced said blond figure, whose spiky hair looked far too bizarre to be called natural. Surrounding them was a chocobo farm, the yellow creatures running wildly within a massive enclosed area, chirping contentedly as they playfully toyed with each other. Tseng caught glimpses of some blacks, browns, and other varieties mixed in, flickering in and out of the mass of yellow. In the distance, just a couple feet away, there was a barn, large enough to fit about twelve to twenty stalls, a home for the giant birds.

The house Tseng had been hoping to round and eventually sneak into had obviously been cut short when the blond resident had decided to appear behind him. Like always, Tseng never managed to get very far with this special case. Bright blue eyes continued to stare, observing him carefully despite the man's smaller nature. They didn't glow like a SOLDIER's, but there was an intensity that couldn't be ignored, one that spoke of experience and command.

Tseng eventually gave in, knowing he couldn't quite hide or sneak around this subject. "Hello, Cloud. How's business?"

The man shrugged, lips tightly bound together as a thin line. He didn't seem offended by the Turk's abrupt appearance, almost like he had predicted it instead. "Same as usual, though I've picked up some interest from the Golden Saucer for their races. Apparently, two of my birds that participated won."

Tseng already knew about that, but gave a small smile in return. "Congratulations, I'm impressed. It'll definitely help your business once word gets around. Racers like to make sure their birds are properly taken care of outside of races and others like to purchase well-groomed birds."

"That's true. Thanks." Cloud glanced around, peering at the two birds that were attempting to sneak up behind Tseng. It was obvious what they wanted, Tseng's ponytail appealing to the chocobos' endless curiosity. It didn't help that their master was standing before the Turk. Cloud smiled, "Why don't you come in? I can make you some tea."

Tseng sighed, reaching up to rub in-between his eyes. He was just supposed to check up on the subject, to make sure Cloud was exactly where he was supposed to be. It was harder to place a Turk out here, considering how far the man lived from the populace. Still, Cloud was much like Aerith, the last remaining Cetra, as the blond had his own strange charm that just drew people in. It made Tseng want to protect this otherworldly being, despite knowing the man didn't need any such 'protecting', especially considering Cloud's hidden nature and abilities. Still, it was always hard to say 'no' to him. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Cloud nodded, taking the lead as he opened the front door to his home. He went straight to the kitchen, getting everything set up, knowing Tseng would want to hang back, taking little notes along the way.

The Turk could see that certain things had been moved since his last visit and little additions had been included as well. He knew for a fact that there was one other person living in the Strife household, but Tseng had yet to find any information regarding the man (it had to be a man from the clothes that were sometimes left about close to the bedrooms). This individual was too crafty, reminding Tseng of Cloud himself or... Tseng shook his head. He didn't want to think too deeply on this subject, not when the blond was standing before him.

As Cloud got to work in the kitchen, Tseng took his regular seat at the table. Relaxing and knowing he was safe in the blond's presence as long as he didn't do anything to upset the other. Tseng decided to make small talk to keep the both of them from falling into silence. "Still, no plans on leaving your little farm?"

"Nope. I actually love it out here. Nice and peaceful. Going into town can be a pain, but there's some nice people there I don't mind talking to." Cloud allowed the hot water to heat up on the stove, bringing out some snacks he stored inside his cabinets. Placing the plate between the two of them, Cloud took his seat. "I really enjoy taking care of the chocobos. It's quite fun and it helps that they're absolutely adorable."

Tseng knew that. There have been a couple times he came during the early morning and monitored the rancher going about his regular routine with the birds. "Have you, by any chance, been listening to the on goings regarding Midgar?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, not really. Not interested either. Though, I have been picking up some whenever I go into town. Still, you people can do whatever you'd like, just as long as you leave me alone." It was the blunt truth, Cloud really wasn't interested and he had no intention of getting involved with Midgar's corrupted politics, especially ShinRa's. In turn, he got closer under the Turks' watchful eyes. He had been there once, curious about the new world he had woken up to, and had explored the slums and upper plates. However, as nice and gaudy as it was, he wanted out. He could sense the rotting amongst the area, life nearly dead and nonexistent. Cloud may be destructive by nature, but he had his limits. "And being there once is enough for me. It's far too crowded for my tastes."

Tseng nodded, taking a small nibble of the offered cookies. "I see." He eyed the blond once more before turning away. Getting information out of the other had always been difficult, but it was also a well-known fact that Cloud was behind on times too. "Well, perhaps next time, you should let me know. I know some of the better sites to visit, less crowds. Midgar does have its charm in its own special way, much like your birds."

Cloud couldn't help but smirk, chuckling in amusement. "Perhaps one day...when you're _not_ trying to capture me." Shaking his head, he got up to grab the hot water, placing a tea bag inside the pot. He let it soak for a few minutes before pouring into two separate cups. "Well, anyway, why are asking me about Midgar? Did something happen? I know you wouldn't mention anything unless something _did_."

"In a way..." Tseng took a small sip of his tea before gently blowing on the still scorching liquid. As he did so, Cloud raised an eyebrow up curiously.

If Tseng was mentioning something to him then it probably had to do with the three subject matters: himself, the half-Ancient that dwelled in Midgar, or... Cloud smirked, that last one sounded correct. The latest news in Kalm had been scorching wildly, more so than usual. It would have been nearly impossible to not have picked it up. "Ah, must be about one of the SOLDIERs then, most likely the ones that contain more of my cells."

Tseng had to mentally pat himself on the back at keeping himself from flinching at the blunt truth. He should have known the alien sitting before him would figure it out. It wasn't that difficult or surprising. Word travels fast, even into the rural parts of the world. "Yes, Jenova cells. _Your_ cells." He ignored the way Cloud grinned, pleased that he had been correct.

Still, the mentioning of that name, the name Hojo and that other scientist had called him, had Cloud huffing. "It's Cloud, not _Jenova_. That's the name _you_ humans gave me when I was sealed away, and for good reasons too. That is not what I call myself." Jenova... Sounded like it belonged to a Goddess or something and he was neither of such. "You humans really don't know when to leave things damn well alone too. Because anyone that has my cells, if I don't place any commands, they'll fulfill their intended tasks to destroy the planet. That's how the Cetra ended up going nearly extinct the first time around." Not really to that last part, since the Cetra's love had been his downfall, but Cloud didn't want to give the Turk any advantages. It was a useful threat in the long run too.

"I am aware." The Turk knew talking with a highly-intelligent being with various unknown and known abilities wasn't wise. Just listing the known took up three sheets of printed paper and he recognized that Cloud was simply scrapping the bare minimum of his abilities, not including the endless quantity of knowledge he contained. "But you're correct. One of the SOLDIERs containing your cells went AWOL. He appears to be...degradating."

Cloud shrugged. "Expected. I never allowed the transfer, so it was bound to happen. The rest will follow sooner or later. I'm amazed it lasted this long, to be honest. Hojo may have been crazy, but he was a smart crazy. He probably found some combination to slow the process." The alien took another sip of his tea, letting those words settle in Tseng's mind. "Plus, did you really expect your little experiments wanting to remain around the ones that created them? Even I wouldn't dare. If anything, I'd burn ShinRa and all its people down to the ground until they're nothing more than mere ashes."

That...didn't sound good considering the ones that had Cloud's cells were considered the strongest in ShinRa's military, the strongest men in the world. Having them go mad would...indeed destroy everything. Exactly what Cloud's purpose on this planet meant. Tseng silently snorted at the threat the blond had made. The alien was the one most likely to go through with it too, not that it was surprising. Many hated ShinRa and Cloud had every reason to do so. Still, despite the intimidation, the blond remained isolated from the rest of the world, keeping to himself.

Still, trying to force Cloud to compile, to get him to return to Midgar, had been a disaster, a complete annihilation of an entire platoon and four Turks. Eight SOLDIERs had been included, hardly standing a chance considering Cloud had easily taken control of what meager cells they contained, before everyone had evaporated into the wind. Hiding the destruction and bodies that hadn't faded away had been difficult on the Turks' end, placing them in Wutai to cover the losses. It had been a major defeat and one that told the entirety of those that knew about Cloud's existence, he was not one to come quietly.

Instead, Tseng had been asked to survey the man, to study him much like with Aerith. He never got far before Cloud felt his presence and came looking for him, too familiar with him over the years. It was something that Tseng used to his advantage, being one of the very few Turks (there were only two others) that wouldn't get attacked for stepping into the compound.

"If I asked, could you not let them die?" Tseng questioned, already knowing the answer. At the raise of Cloud's eyebrow, he got it. "So, is there nothing we can do to save their lives? To keep them from going mad?"

"Nothing. Once started, there isn't much to reverse it. Only someone of my power level can do something at this point. The planet could, but it hates me and anything related to me." Cloud grudgingly shook his head. He knew that every life, in a way, was precious, but after living for so long and jumping from planet to planet, he just...stopped caring. People would always die and be reborn. It was an endless cycle. There just wasn't anything to care about any longer.

Tseng sighed, "I see..." He downed the rest of his tea, letting the cup click against the wooden table. "Well, thank you for your hospitality and time." He stood up, straightening his uniform, and took one last look of the surroundings. He could still make out that there were other items that didn't belong to the blond, but he wasn't going to bring it up, not now. Tseng knew when he had overstayed his welcome. "I believe I'll be going now."

Cloud tilted his head, still taking his time with his own drink. "So soon? Well, alright then." He stood, leaving his tea behind as he showed Tseng out the front door. He didn't trust the Turk to not attempt sneaking about his place like the last couple of times, but Cloud didn't hold it against the man. Tseng was just doing his job and from his observations over years of interactions, the man was an overly cautious person. As they reached the door, Cloud held it open to watch the Wutaian step out into his front yard. "I'll see you later, Tseng. Come back soon, and next time, stay over for dinner, okay?" Because it was obvious they would eventually bump into one another sooner or later down the path, and though Cloud would never admit it, he had come to care for this quiet human. Tseng was a silent presence, hovering at the edges, and was smart enough to know when he had pushed too far. All of which, Cloud considered to be good qualities.

"If you change your mind..." Tseng began, onyx eyes flashing a sense of emotion before it was gone. "If you do, please let me know."

Cloud knew Tseng's personal cell phone number and the Turks themselves had every intention of keeping Cloud's identity a secret. They didn't want anyone else coming after him (not that it would work), or least of all, convince him to help their enemies. Their little tug-a-war had been going on for seven years, three of which Cloud spent in serious hiding before finally relenting to this chocobo farm.

As the blond fleetingly watched Tseng make his track through his massive plot land to the Turk's parked car, Cloud closed the front door with a sharp click. He could sense the man leaving, wandering further away. There was another presence Cloud picked up at the same time, edging around the perimeters of the field before gliding towards the center where the main house was located. This presence was most likely making sure Tseng was actually leaving and not hovering close by to observe throughout the night.

Cloud smiled. It had been about two weeks since his apparent roommate had decided to visit and just in time too. Shifting back to the kitchen, he picked up Tseng's empty cup and gave it a quick rinse in the sink. He pondered over making another cup for his next visitor when the person called out from behind.

"So he came back."

The blond didn't flinch or jump at the sudden voice, simply shrugging his shoulders. He had already known his roommate had slipped in through the unlocked windows in the back rooms. "As usual. He's one of the very few that isn't afraid of getting too close to me, knows when to step back. That and he's keeping my existence and location a secret from the rest of the world, though I'm sure it's to keep me in his good graces." Glancing towards his right, at the second entrance of the kitchen, Cloud smiled. As he scooted back, he decided to make that extra cup of tea. "I actually quite like him."

"I see." The visitor appeared from the darkness of the hallway, taking Tseng's spot at the table. His long red cloak fluttered behind him, metal boots clicking against the tiled surface of the floor, and the light from the ceiling reflected off the golden-colored gauntlet on his left hand. Bright red eyes bore into Cloud, surrounded by pale white features and long black hair. The deep crimson color stood out, drawing those that looked at him right into his gaze. "I suspect he was here to talk about the missing First Class SOLDIER, Genesis. Probably wanted to know if you're willing to save him and the other SOLDIERs that have fallen victim to Hojo's and Hollander's science."

Cloud shook his head, carrying the cup to the kitchen table. "It's none of my business. I didn't condone those experiments and I don't want to play any part in it."

The red-eyed man stared, his gaze never wavering. "Yes, but it's _your_ cells that were used, Cloud."

The blond sighed, unwilling to grasp his nearly forgotten drink due to the heaviness of this sudden conversation. His blue eyes trailed over the other's pale features, huffing in annoyance. "Vincent..."

The dark-clad male took a slow sip of his offered drink, using his normal right hand, before continuing. "They didn't know what had happened to them. It was done when they were babies, decided before they were even born. They didn't have a say on the matter and now they're finding out the truth. They are innocent."

Cloud sighed, leaning back against his seat. "You're guilting me into helping, aren't you?"

Vincent raised a somewhat hidden eyebrow underneath his headband and long black bangs. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips. "Is it working?"

"Maybe, but I'm not about to simply leave my home to search for someone that doesn't want to be found." Cloud retaliated, folding his arms against his chest. "If this SOLDIER wants to be saved, I'll save him. I'll even fix what has been done to him." The blond hummed to himself for a moment as if considering something else on his mind. "Might have to take it away though since I don't really want people wandering about with my gift."

Vincent continued to stare, unbothered by Cloud's wandering thoughts. "But you imparted it with me..." His sharp red eyes gazed at his companion once more as if daring him to negate that very fact. Cloud simply snorted, not denying that little tidbit. "I have some of your cells within me, given by Hojo and some more by you later on, enough that you could rework my entire condition, to give me the ability to control my demons."

"Chaos was a little trickier considering his connection to the planet. Anything related to this world thinks of me as a monster that needs to be destroyed, but he's also more reasonable than the others. He's quite pleasant to talk to sometimes."

This time, Vincent rolled his eyes. He had heard the various conversations between the two, considering Chaos would sometimes use his own body to speak through and it was strange, so very strange to not be in control of what is his. Other times, he could hear their thoughts flipping back and forth due to the gift Cloud gave him. Still, Vincent was grateful to his newfound companion for piecing him together after accidently stirring him awake from his slumber all those years ago. Cloud had fixed many things and in turn, gave Vincent the time and abilities needed to extract his vengeance on Professor Hojo.

Still, the half-dead immortal had a conversation to keep up. "If I were to let it slip to the Firsts about your location..."

Cloud grumbled, already knowing where this was going. "Then I guess I'll have no choice but to help them."

"Good." With that, Vincent finished the rest of his tea, already assembling plans for the future. He now had a job to complete and people to track down. He already had a few ideas about the locations of these SOLDIERs, following his own separate sources instead of ShinRa's, and the demons within were more than willing to lend a hand. Cloud's cells/gift had helped stabilize the creatures dwelling in his body, making them more controllable and dependable to his personality and desires. The only side effect was that the cells made him want to _please_ Cloud, not that Vincent minded in the least.

However, considering how late it was and that he had just arrived back home after traveling half the continent, Vincent would take this momentary chance to rest. He couldn't quite make his next run on little to no energy. His red eyes glanced up towards the other curiously, questioning what the man wanted to do next. It was a little early to be getting dinner, which left him with some free time, and tonight he wanted something...a little _more_.

Sighing at those wandering crimson eyes, Cloud stood up, slipping towards the living room, able to pick out the sounds of his chocobos squawking in the distance. They were safe and sound, no threats of monsters in the area. For now, he would just watch some television with Vincent (who was trailing behind) to pass the time, maybe catch up on some shows they have fallen behind in, though he doubted that would truly happen from the mental sensations Vincent was throwing his way. He could practically feel those red eyes drifting over his body.

That and Cloud doubted he would be getting any silence or alone time once one of the SOLDIERs arrived and Vincent knew that.

Oh, well. Neither of their lives was ever normal in the first place.

* * *

Not sure on continuing this but I might. It was just really a little plot idea I wanted to share.

I had originally planned this to be a harem type with everyone falling in love with Cloud with Vincent being the obvious first one.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

 **A/N:** Just a warning, this will have both top!Cloud and bottom!Cloud. I like both but having Cloud as bottom only doesn't quite work with my ideas here considering he's older and more experienced than everyone else. That and it's more fun this way. So, obviously, this has smut. Wasn't planning it this way but it sort of happened.

Will give a warning for the upcoming pairing in this chapter (and future chapters) for those that don't particularly like certain ones: Cloud/Vincent + Cloud/Tseng + Vincent/Tseng

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It had been an accident, really.

One tiny slip of his foot upon wet ground, where rain had been crashing down just minutes before, gave a fatal opening to his enemy, enough to get a blade driven in-between his ribs, through his right lung, and out his back.

Tseng hadn't thought this was how his day was going to end, automatically screaming as the heated blade scorched his insides from materia usage. And then, the blade was ripped out of his body, the shock and pain of such a terminal wound had his legs quivering and collapsing underneath. Tseng was forced to kneel, the crashing force of doing so jumbled his agonizing wound, and he coughed repeatedly to clear his airways, spraying crimson across the earthy surface before him. Tseng's vision wavered, slowly blurring at the edges, as the world suddenly became tilted and he collapsed to the side.

A Genesis clone stood before him, smirking in a way that was eerily familiar. Even though Tseng knew this wasn't the true First, its appearance, personality, and fighting style mirrored that of the original. The clone started laughing in the background, crackling from viciously overcoming a Turk, and began to rant, the words barely perceivable to Tseng's ears. There were a couple more people fighting other clones behind: Louis Miller, a First Class SOLDIER, Two Guns, and a platoon of troopers that had come with them for an investigation. It was supposed to be a simple mission, a simple job, where no one's life would be endangered, but well, ever since the SOLDIER Desertion, anything could happen at this point.

Sadly, Tseng got the short end of the stick.

He shakily gasped for breath, trying to get what little air into his still functioning lung while vomiting the blood filling up the other. It was a pointless battle, Tseng knew it, but he was too stubborn to call it quits. He is a Turk, a survivor, and he had no intention of letting himself willingly fade. He tried tenaciously to stand back up, crawling onto all fours in hopes of pushing forward.

Regardless of what his mind and soul burned for, his body couldn't comply and Tseng fell back against the wet ground, barely picking up the splashing of puddles that resulted or the call of his name in the background. Tseng was absolutely certain it belonged to Two Guns, the only person amongst the group that would actually care about him. The force of the fall caused him to roll onto his back, staring up at the clouded gray sky. It was almost like the clouds were mocking him.

He felt so cold.

The surrounding water felt like ice, prickling along the edges of his skin and dampening his navy blue suit. The struggle for breath was getting increasingly difficult, everything growing steadily heavier. He could barely twitch a finger, his muscles disobeying his orders. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his blood mixing into the puddles of stagnant water, telling him immediately he didn't have much longer. He was bleeding out too rapidly to make it and this wasn't something a mere cure or phoenix down could just fix.

The chaotic battle kept anyone from coming to his aid and it was then that Tseng knew he was going to die. He wasn't going to make it out of this situation alive. It was already too late.

Huffing in annoyance, Tseng managed to sigh. His mind didn't flash or anything that people always stated when they were about to die. All he could see was that accursed clone standing above him, laughing at his misery, and yet, Tseng didn't have the strength to get angry.

All there was is coldness, a chilling iciness that made him desire surrendering to the abyss.

The Genesis clone, the same one that had stabbed him, finally stopped his hysterical laughter to gaze down at Tseng's broken form and grinned. It strode forward, blade raised. The Turk knew he couldn't move, not even to roll to dodge the weapon. This would be it for him and there would be no turning back.

End of the road.

How fitting for a Turk's retched life.

Tseng closed his eyes, readily accepting his fate. After all, there was nothing left for him to do _but_ accept.

" _Tseng_?"

The Turk managed to gather enough strength to snap his eyes open as blond spiky hair fell into his vision, staring up into concerned sky blue eyes. Tseng blinked. He knew that hair anywhere, it was impossible to miss. Tseng opened his mouth, gasping for enough air to speak, only to choke on blood and cough. He could feel droplets of crimson sliding down his lips, falling back into his hair and neck.

Cloud...

What was Cloud doing here?

Had he come to Kalm to purchase groceries? But it wasn't his usual day. Perhaps it was for something else? The noise of chaos could echo, after all. Still, despite all the questions Tseng wanted to throw at the blond, not a single one slipped pass his lips.

The Genesis clone was strangely gone, but Tseng could still see the battle ongoing in the middle of town, the two of them ignored. Cloud seemed both unharmed and unconcerned about his place, kneeling over the Turk curiously.

"Tseng." Cloud whispered the familiar name once more, bending further over the Turk before touching the gushing wound in Tseng's chest.

The dying man could feel warm hands stoking the edges, sending spikes of pain down his spine. He moaned briefly in agony before coughing once more, the pain giving him a boost of energy to turn his head to the side to spit. Fresh air managed to filter through his single lung, taking away some of the darkening edges surrounding his eyes. "C-Cloud..."

The blond snapped his eyes back up, staring straight into Tseng's dark brown. "I'd ask what happened, but I doubt you have the strength to speak. You have mere moments left before your body shuts down completely. You've lost too much blood." Cloud pressed a little harder into the wound, listening to Tseng's bitter groan in return. "Still, it'll honestly be a shame to lose someone like you."

The Second-in-Command of the Turks narrowed his eyebrows, trying to focus on the other. His mind was attempting to process everything, but it was computing far too slow to his liking. "Clo..."

"Hmm, what to do...?" Cloud didn't look panicked as he examined Tseng, even when a clone tried to sneak up on him from behind.

The blond simply spun around, sent a blast of ice-based magic shaped like jagged spirals into the clone's body, never once using a single materia for power. The clone, obviously dead upon impact with four massive stab wounds, fell back with a sickening splat. The ice shattered and then disappeared, leaving behind a broken corpse and no evidence of what occurred. Cloud rotated back like nothing had happened, continuing to survey the Turk, and tilted his head to one side.

Eventually, the alien sighed. Cloud had made his decision, one he wasn't too fond of, but had no choice if Tseng was to continue living. Reaching over, he cupped Tseng's ice cold cheek, the warmth in the man's body nearly wiped out. The Wutaian could feel the heat and unconsciously leaned into the touch, eyes slowly closing as he felt all his strength being zapped away.

The final words Cloud spoke sent off every alarm in his mind.

 _"Do not make me regret this, Tseng."_

That sneer of reluctance sent a shiver down Tseng's spine, his brain slow in processing the meaning, before everything went black.

* * *

"Was it wise, Cloud?"

The blond snorted, overlooking the destruction Kalm had suffered from afar. It was sad to see some of the various stores and restaurants he had once patronized and enjoyed go to waste. At this distance, no one would be able to see them, even the enhanced individuals like SOLDIER. Cloud sighed, finally closing his eyes to rub them momentarily. "You tell me, Vincent. It was either that or I let him die."

Vincent hummed, unconsciously tugging the clock around his body. He may be an ex-Turk, but there was still some ingrained training that would forever remain. Turks always looked out for each other, in and out of the battlefield. From the times he managed to observe Tseng, the man was stern, no nonsense, dependable, and was bottled down by his role within the rule-ridden group. There was a softness buried deep within, a kindness that rarely made its appearance. No doubt Vincent could see this one succeeding Veld as the next Director should anything happen.

"It would be a shame too." Cloud continued, already able to hear Vincent's whispering thoughts and sensations towards their newfound position. His blue eyes watched as the ShinRa employees moved about, trying to repair certain damages, clean the area, and load the dead bodies into marked vans. The injured, Tseng included, had been flown back to Midgar for treatment. Cloud just hoped that no one would be foolish enough to hand Tseng over to the science department, not that there were any compete ones left, seeing as all were either dead or having deserted.

Vincent mentally gave reassurances that Tseng would _never_ be handed over, that the Turks will protect each other through thick and thin. That and Veld wouldn't allow it, especially after suspecting Professor Hojo had a hand on creating falsified reports on certain missing Turks back when the slimy man was still alive.

Cloud smiled, leaning against his companion. His truck was behind them, used mainly for pickup, transportation for his birds, and deliveries. "I mentioned it before, but I'm fond of Tseng. Not sure I would like another Turk coming by to visit me instead." The blond chuckled, his blue eyes rolling towards his companion. "You are too considering. _You're_ the one that told me to head over to Kalm in such a hurry."

"I asked you to pick up some extra groceries."

"Sure, you did." The two of them slipped into the front seat of the vehicle, engine roaring to life. "Like I'll ever believe that, Vincent."

* * *

Tseng felt...strange.

It was like the entire world was too in-focused, too deafening, and the smells becoming more like a stench. He was in a hospital or a setting close enough to it. There was too much white, almost to the point of overwhelming and headache inducing. As he tried to move, a rough groan escaped his lips, squeezing his eyes tightly shut to avoid the bland color, and was barely aware of the familiar presence beside him, who was observing his every move.

"Tseng? Are you back with us?"

The voice was loud, unbearably loud, but one he had heard for years. Cautiously, the Wutaian rolled his head to the side, eyeing the man sitting in the chair beside his bed. Short brown hair and eyes and that memorable gun arm peeking between the edges of where the sleeve and gloves met, Tseng can recognize this person anywhere. He blinked a couple more times, trying to focus to vision. "Boss?"

What happened? He had been in Kalm for a job and then...and then... Tseng rubbed his forehead, his memories still scattered. He took a deep breath, feeling no pain whatsoever, before examining his situation further. There was an IV attached to his left forearm, pumping what looked like saline and something else. He couldn't quite make out the second bag hanging on top of the pump, the name of it turned to one side. There was another machine reading his vitals, the lines attached to his chest underneath the hideous gray gown, with a mask covering his mouth. The curtains were drawn around him, letting him see only Veld and nothing else of the room. He knew he was in one of the Turk's private hospitals, nothing related to ShinRa for safety reasons, something that had Tseng relaxing ever so slightly.

Still, he had been attacked, right? Groaning, Tseng squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a headache coming on. He had been on a mission with some others...when they had been attacked by Genesis clones. Yes, that's right. And then, one of them had managed to...

Tseng's eyes snapped open, wide and profound, immediately reaching down to the suspected hole in his chest, knocking his mask off instantaneously. He didn't get to touch the stab wound before his hands were caught, Veld forcing him still after rushing out of his seat.

"Tseng, _stop_." The compelling command had Tseng freezing, the Turk gazing up curiously at his boss. Veld maneuvered Tseng's hands back to his sides, trying to keep the other calm and collected. Tseng _needed_ to remain so. They didn't need the Second-in-Command to be panicking of all things. That right there was just asking for trouble. Slowly, Veld released his grip and took a step back to sit, folding his legs. The boss was projecting calm, his expression vacant. "I need you to take a deep breath and calm down." When Tseng managed to follow the command, Veld nodded in approval. "Good. Now, tell me what you remember."

"I was stabbed through the chest..." Tseng knew he should be dead, long dead actually. A flash of blond hair and familiar bright blue eyes filtered through and just the mere memory had Tseng's lips twitching up into a smile. "Cloud..."

Veld's brown eyes never left his subordinate's face, observing every reaction vigilantly. He had heard the name no doubt. "Ah, so the report was correct. He _was_ there. Two Guns stated that he swore he saw Cloud hovering over your body, but the next time he turned back, Cloud was already gone."

The Wutaian nodded, the memories becoming clearer. "Cloud...saved me. He..." There was a pestering thought that filtered through his mind, pushing others forcefully aside. It was like Cloud was the most important figure, that he had to focus on him _only_. "Cloud...did something though. He mentioned he didn't want to regret this later." Tseng closed his eyes, repeating that last sentence in his mind over and over again. It wouldn't stop and yet, when he pulled up the image of Cloud, his annoyance faded immediately. "Veld, Cloud did something to me, didn't he?"

The Turk Director sighed, leaning further back against his seat as he folded his arms against his chest. Slowly, he nodded. "Afraid so. The images from the battlefield and Two Guns' testimony stated that you should have bled to death long before help even arrived, before the battle ended." That was something Tseng already knew. He had only moments left when he had been staring up at Cloud. "And yet, when Two Guns managed to arrive at your side once the Genesis clones had been taken care of, the puncture wound was completely gone. That was three days ago, and since then, you've been completely out of it and had to be forcefully sedated until now."

"Gone..." Indeed it was. Tseng could really feel nothing remaining, his hands grazing over smooth skin underneath the gown. There wasn't even a scar of its once existence left behind. He was perfectly...fine. Better than fine actually. Now that he thought about it, Tseng felt...strangely energized, more so than ever before, like everything was much clearer, sharper, and crisp. He felt good and that was the bizarre part. After everything that had happened, that should be the last thing he should be feeling. "Veld, what did Cloud do to me?"

There was some actual hesitation on Veld's part, brown eyes observing Tseng carefully as if categorizing the Turk. Eventually and obviously reluctantly, the man answered, "It appears he transferred his cells over to you, Tseng."

" _This isn't just some simple transfer_!"

It was then the white curtain sheets snapped open, revealing more of the outside setting. Tseng nearly jumped at the sudden sound, eyes snapping and observing the man that had strode in. The white overcoat alerted him that this was either a scientist or a... No, definitely a scientist. If Cloud had indeed given him some of his cells, a scientist would be more useful in this situation than anyone else.

The white-coated male marched forward, stopping just at the edge of the bed with a loud huff. "Honestly, I would call it more of a fusion and it's amazing. Absolutely amazing!" The scientist was ranting, unbothered by the two Turks that were watching him in turn. He was perceptibly pleased with whatever he had found in Tseng's blood. "It's almost like a miracle. If only I could have seen the process, I might be able to replicate this magnificence. Such a shame."

Tseng couldn't quite honestly remember the scientist's name at this current point of time, nor care to read the name on the ID tag, not when every part of his body suddenly felt like it was slowly being set on fire the longer he was awake. He couldn't tell if it hurt or not. It was just pulsating in the back of his mind. He wanted something, something he wasn't certain of, but he knew it had to do with Cloud.

Such a strange desire...

The scientist continued to blab in the background, undaunted if he had been asked to intervene or not by the two Turks. He waved his clipboard as he spoke, "The Jenova cells are completely integrated into Tseng's DNA. It basically became one and the same. You can't tell the two apart, so well-adjusted and merged perfectly together into one single organism. I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know the original details pertaining the condition and that's only if you look extremely close because there's barely any difference in the cells. Tseng's cells are considered perfection." The man nodded to himself, not even allowing anyone to speak up and ask questions. "I mean, I've seen the samples from Sephiroth's and Angeal's blood, but the Jenova cells are visibility overlaying. Not together like Tseng's. Genesis, however, is separate, isolated even, from Jenova's, which is what's correlating to his and his clones' degradation."

Seeing as this was his only chance to speak up, Veld decided to question the obvious. "And Tseng's current predicament? That explains nothing about why he's been so out of it the last three days." He glanced at his Second-in-Command, noticing the rapidly deterring condition, the way Tseng's eyes began to get hazy the longer he was awake. "And, as you can see, he's falling right back into it. It's only been an hour."

Tseng really wasn't out of it and he held no memories of waking up before this. He was alert and oriented, but currently, he just...kept getting distracted by something else, that burning sensation in his body slowly creeping into every single nerve of his body. And had it really been three days? He knew Veld mentioned it, but just hearing that, it didn't sound right.

The scientist paid no attention to the questionable glances Tseng kept throwing, focusing on the Turk Director instead. "Well, about that, it appears like the cells are calling out for each other. Since Tseng was, I guess, newly induced, and his body is still trying to adjust to the newfound sensations that was never there before. His body and mind are, as one can say, more interconnected than ever before. Jenova, who we've found out is considered the hive mind, calls out for her cells to return to her side, to gather. It's like a newborn to a parent. It fits well with Hojo's reunion theory." Information regarding Jenova and Hojo's work had been reviewed and locked away by the Turks, keeping the details buried deep within secreted areas that not even the President knew about. However, there always needed to be someone that was still up-to-date with the situation, considering Cloud was alive and moving about, and the SOLDIERs that contained his cells.

"Is there anything we can do regarding it? Against the pull?" Veld asked. Though his expression didn't reveal anything, he was worried.

Tseng, on the other hand, felt like there was nothing that could stop this, not unless he went to Cloud directly. Just thinking about the blond made things worse. Every part of his instincts screamed at him to be at Cloud's side, that he belonged there. There was also the desire to tell the scientist off, that Jenova's real name is Cloud and he is not a _she_. Tseng crushed those latter cravings down.

The conversation continued. "Besides drugging him under the influence until it passes? No, not really. And it's not the best recommendation I have for anyone with such an unknown condition. There's no telling how long it might last. It may steadily worsen as the cells are being denied what they require." The scientist took another glance back at Tseng, peering up at the panels that stated his blood pressure, pulse, oxygen saturation, and temperature. "He's been unconscious for three days and during that time, Tseng has steadily grown more..." The man was trying to consider the best word for the scenario. "Hazy? Violent? There's not really a term for it. But if you want my honest professional opinion, it looks like the influence is getting stronger and more out of control. Right now, Tseng most likely had a brief break through that haze. Tseng," The scientist called out to the patient resting in the bed for the first time since entering the room, gaining the Turk's full attention. "Can you tell me how you currently feel?"

That was a loaded question. Tseng felt all sorts of things. Instead, he went with the most obvious, the one that was relevant to everything. "Like I need to run out of this building and head to his side." He ran a hand over his face, hoping that would help him keep focus. "Like every nerve in my body is on fire." Tseng rolled to his left, making sure to avoid the IV site, and groaned out of frustration. "I feel so... _strange_."

The scientist nodded, not paying attention to the fact that Tseng had called Jenova a 'he'. "I'm afraid that's the cells calling out for each other. It won't stop until they are..." The man paused, biting down on his bottom lip as he glanced between the two Turks. "Reunited. It's not like the SOLDIERs, they don't gain such a call, but that might be because they aren't fused like yours, Tseng." The scientist paused once more as if an idea came to him. "Or, perhaps, they aren't being actively called for."

Veld spoke up again, his eyes never leaving Tseng's prone form on the bed. It was extraordinary to see such a blunt weakness in his Second-in-Command, but he wrote it off considering the situation. "So then...the only thing we can do is to bring him back to the parent then? To Jenova?"

"That would be correct, sir."

"Shit." Veld wasn't too keen on placing Tseng in Cloud's waiting hands, an unknown variant that no one could control or predict. As the Director of the Turks, he needed to look out for his men, even from themselves, and this wasn't a situation where he wanted to be at. He glanced towards his Second-in-Command once more, observing the familiar onyx eyes that gazed fuzzily right back. Tseng was definitely listening, despite being under the unknown influence. "What would happen if we were to let it play out without going to Jenova's location? If he ignores the call?"

The scientist paused for consideration, momentarily glancing down at his clipboard as he bit down on his bottom lip once more to prevent himself from speaking too quickly. He had almost forgotten that these were Turks in particular he was talking to. Wrong answers could lead him towards a dark unforgiveable path and Turks aren't known to forgive. "This is just speculation, of course, so I could be wrong."

" _Professor_."

"Think of it as a craving. You want something, but you know you can't have it. Still, it'll itch you at the back of your mind continuously until you eventually and reluctantly give in or it completely overwhelms you. And this isn't one where it's a waiting game until it fades. It'll stay with you, pestering until you surrender." Sighing, the scientist nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "And, when knowing you can't have something you want, you'll become angry and lose control."

Veld didn't like that thought process. A Turk going mad would lead to hideous results, results that would be detrimental, and there was no telling what Cloud had done to Tseng physically. Too many elements were being stacked up against him. "So he'll go berserk."

"More than likely, _yes_."

Tseng could see that, no, he could _feel_ that. His body wanted to return to Cloud's side, it was positively craving it, enough so that he just wanted to rip this IV out of his arm and... _run_. The Wutaian squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath, and simply shoved that desire aside, deep and far away so that he could think without these influences.

But, it just came right back and it pulsated uncontrollably into every nerve of his body.

Tseng's mind momentarily faded in and out of attention as the two men in the room bickered back and forth. He was certain he had probably fallen asleep momentarily only to be snapped awake when the scientist mentioned briefly that he was leaving for something. The Turk sighed heavily and glanced up at his boss, spotting the concern in those brown eyes.

"Veld..." Tseng watched as the scientist stepped behind the curtains, listening fleetingly as a door closed shut in the distance, leaving the two isolated.

"I don't like this."

"I know you don't, but..." The Wutaian paused, closing his eyes as he took another deep breath, easing the yearning aside. "I believe what the scientist stated is to be true. I want, no, _need_ to return to Cloud's side. It doesn't hurt, but..." Tseng trailed off, unsure on how to turn these feelings into actual words. "He's the only one that knows about my condition, that knows about everything I'm going through. I want answers too, Veld. I need to know why he did this to me, why he saved my life when he could have let me die."

Veld sneered, knowing when his hands were tied. "Tch, still don't like this." He leaned back against his chair, grinding his teeth together out of mere frustration. It was like he was surrendering one of his best Turks to the alien, giving him away with no idea of whether or not he was going to get the other back. "Tseng, he's an unknown variant and though, personality-wise, he's not the type to do such cruel jokes, there's no telling what he will do to you."

Cloud could very well take Tseng apart, pull his memories, and Veld would forever loose the man he helped raise.

Tseng couldn't help but smile at the hinted concern. "I know, Veld, but I need to do this."

* * *

The helicopter ride over to Cloud's farm was unpleasantly silent, even with Reno at the reins. Veld was in the cockpit, sitting next to the red head, and yet, neither of the two could stop glancing at Tseng in the back. Halfway into the flight, Tseng collapsed to the side, sprawling amongst the seats, regardless of being buckled in. His breathing grew steadily heavier and a sharp contrasting redness spread across his cheeks. Veld, concerned, examined him over for a fever and, though Tseng felt a little warm, it wasn't abnormally so. It reminded him of SOLDIERs that had just gotten their first set of injections: Feverish, delirium, and weakness.

As the farm appeared in the distance, the chocobos in the wide field scattered from the aggravating sounds of incoming transport with the front door of the house suddenly slamming open. Cloud had noticed them... Or, was it because he had sensed Tseng? Still, the blond didn't even wait for them to land, hurrying to the open area without any ounce of hesitation. The second they safely landed with Reno just turning off the motor, Cloud managed to somehow unlock the bolted door and was inside before any of the two had realized it. Veld spun around in his seat to spot Cloud taking a momentary glance at him out of the corner of his blue eyes before focusing intently on Tseng and Tseng only.

The Wutaian, most likely sensing Cloud nearby, cracked his dark eyes open and, upon gazing at the blond, he _smiled_.

Veld blinked. That was an odd look on the Turk, but paid no mind, watching as Tseng's lips moved. He was saying Cloud's name almost like a mantra (not that Veld could hear with the chopper cooling down and his headset on) with Tseng weakly reaching out for the other. Immediately, Cloud undid the buckle, scooped the half-focused Turk up into his arms, and was out the door before anyone realized what had just happened.

Making a quick comment for Reno to remain behind, Veld rushed out to follow Cloud back into the house, tossing his headset onto the floor with a loud clatter. He arrived just in time to see Cloud easing Tseng down onto the couch in the living room, making him as comfortable as possible. A brief momentary thought flashed through Veld's mind, knowing he had only been in the target's household once before getting kicked right out, but he pushed it aside. His attention remained on the blond and his subordinate only.

The Turk Director didn't speak up, simply observing from the background as Cloud settled at the edge of the couch, his right hip pressed close to Tseng's chest. Tseng, sensing Cloud was close, rolled to his side, his head resting against the pillow with onyx eyes staring up at the other.

"I was afraid this would happen." Cloud sighed as he ran a gentle hand through Tseng's hair, loosening the hair tie. A few strands fell forward, cradling along the edges of Tseng's cheeks as the Turk clung to him tightly, hands gripping into his pants. Despite the oddity, Tseng felt secure, _safe_ , right in Cloud's arms. "I should have gone after you earlier, Tseng."

Veld, still surveying the interaction between the two, was honestly shocked that Tseng would crumble just like that. It wasn't a trait he had ever seen before, much less in this expression. Tseng was always tightly controlled, didn't even flinch when watching someone's brains get blown out nor hesitated to break someone's fingers with the heel of his shoes. He was stoic, strong-willed, and independent with a straightforward attitude.

"But, then again, I didn't want to head over to Midgar either. Might have been a trap, after all." Cloud was mumbling mainly to himself, but Veld heard it.

It was true. If the Turk Director had known about the condition, he probably would have made a trap for the blond, to forcefully keep him in Midgar, closer to where they could easily watch over him. This off-location close to Kalm, though not far in travel distance from Midgar, was infuriating since they couldn't place any spies out in the middle of nowhere.

Cloud leaned back, turning his attention to the Director. "Well then, now that you've given me Tseng, allow me to escort you out, Veld." He suddenly stood up, pulling away from Tseng, only for the Wutaian to snap forward and grab his hand, keeping Cloud in place. The blond didn't seem all that surprised by the reaction. Instead, he smiled and reached forward with his free hand, running it down the side of Tseng's face. Just like that, the tight grip disappeared, Tseng going limp, which allowed Cloud to slip away and swiftly nudge Veld out the door. "Veld, I'll give you a heads up. I'll need him for at least two weeks to get him settled."

Veld stared, shocked by such a sudden demand. "Two weeks? Whatever for?"

"None of your business." Cloud huffed, giving another forceful push. "And before you say 'it is,' I don't particularly care." The seething glare he received in return didn't faze him.

The Turk Director sneered. "Tseng is one of my men, my Second-in-Command. I need to know _exactly_ what you plan to do with him. I don't trust you, Cloud."

The blond shrugged, knowing very well he was irritating the other. "Care for him obviously." He gave another shove, using his superhuman strength to get Veld going. They were already outside the house, heading back to the chopper. "It's much like what your SOLDIERs go through when they get the first couple of injections, that week long downtime as their bodies adjust. Now that he's connected to me, mentally and physically, it's a major change and he needs plenty of time and space to adjust. If anything happens, its best it happens while he's in my care than outside."

Veld still didn't like any of this.

Cloud almost rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. I'm certain you already have a personality profile of me. I'm not the type that harms people nor forces someone against their will like that. However, I can't always control what my cells do to a person so just be prepared to have some changes regarding Tseng." He gave another shove, getting Veld just a few feet away from the chopper. "He isn't going to be the same, that is a given."

Veld was biting down his bottom lip to prevent himself from arguing. He so badly wanted to, but there wasn't much he could do in his current position. He was at a disadvantage, a complete and utter disadvantage. Everything was falling away from his hands and he was left helpless. As the Turk Director, Veld hated this feeling, this helplessness. He had felt it multiple times over his career, unable to save the Turks he sometimes viewed as his own children as they fell to the foolish commands of someone else.

Cloud sighed, letting Veld step into the helicopter. "I'm not going to make him choose. Tseng is his own person. If he wishes to work with the Turks, he's going to. I'm not going to stop him from doing what he enjoys." At those words, Veld spun around to make a remark, but Cloud had already closed the door shut. Stepping away, he made his way back to the house, ignoring the helicopter's engine turning on and taking off soon after with a feel of eyes on his back.

There was a brief regret on accepting a current Turk as one of his own, but well... Cloud shook his head. He could always pull his cells out of Tseng, he knew he could, but...he didn't want to either and Cloud had never been known to being selfless.

Snorting at those thoughts, he slipped back into the living room and peered down at Tseng, the man currently sprawled across the couch. He sighed and sat back down, running the back of his hand down Tseng's right cheek, watching as the other nestled towards the warm touch. The Turk was practically arching into it, seeking out more. A flicker of tongue slid along his lips, moistening them. Carefully, Cloud began to strip Tseng of his shoes and jacket, placing them on the table beside them.

"Cloud?" Tseng whispered, unable to pull himself away from the alien. He wanted to be closer, to be touched. He wanted that man's attention to be focused solely on him. "What's happening to me? What have you done?"

"I'm afraid it's more of a side effect actually." Cloud admitted. "My cells cause people to want to please me. In some cases, desire me. Your case is a bit more extreme since you were taken away before I could get you settled."

"Please? Desire?" Tseng's mind rolled through those words before he eventually came to a conclusion. "They cause the subject to fall in love with you."

The blond nodded. "In a way, yes. It also forms a powerful mental connection between myself and you. I can feel you and you can feel me, even when we're not in the same room or able to see each other. You'll also have a connection with those that are just like you, not the SOLDIERs of course." Cloud continued his petting, letting his hand slide down Tseng's cheek until it reached the chin, cupping it so he could thumb those lips. "Can you sense _his_ presence in this house?"

His? There was someone else here? Tseng concentrated, closing his eyes, trying to push outward.

"Not too hard. You're still new, so don't be surprised if you don't get it the first time. It takes practice." Cloud chuckled, already able to feel Tseng's mind, slowly opening up for him. There was a little flicker of memories from the male, little tidbits he already knew about the Turk. "Just a reminder, your body is like a SOLDIERs, only without the mako shots. From the research I found, Hojo was using mako to stabilize my cells, to keep them from automatically mutating the subject. He thought it would fix the problem, but it was just temporary, hence the continuous need for injections. Still, from my experience, the best way to settle into the sensations without any complications is to have sexual relations."

"Sexual relations?" Oh, Cloud meant sex. Tseng swallowed, suddenly unsure of everything. Cloud is his target, the one ShinRa was observing. Sleeping with him would mean betraying the company. It would make his job so much harder in the future, if he wasn't already compromised with this newfound connection. At the same time, it also gave him some leeway.

"Regardless of it being the easier way, I'm not going to force you to sleep with me." Cloud chuckled, continuing to caress those lips. "I'm not that type of person, but it _will_ make things easier for you. If you decide otherwise, then just remain as close to me as possible. It'll take the edge off until you adjust." Cloud chuckled softly, knowing very well those eyes were staring right at him. "Are you, perhaps, straight? Is this closeness uncomfortable?"

"No..." As a Turk, one couldn't really identify as straight or gay. A job sometimes had them flirting with both sexes and one couldn't be uncomfortable about it without giving their position away. Of course, they had preferences, certain types more so than others. Tseng, however, didn't really care that much. It was whatever got the job done.

"Then, can I kiss you?" Cloud asked, his blue eyes observing Tseng's every reaction.

The Turk unconsciously licked his lips before nodding his head in agreement. With soft lips against his own, caressing gently, it sent a blaze of fire down his spine and that was enough to make Tseng snap. Reaching forward, he wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck and yanked him down, fervently deepening the kiss. The force was enough to get the blond to topple over Tseng and Cloud moaned softly at the intrusion of tongue.

It was obvious that this wasn't going to end with just mere touches, not at this rate, and Tseng honestly didn't care at this point of time.

Breaking off the kiss, Cloud huffed. "If you don't tell me to stop, I'm going to view this as compliance." He started undoing the zippers and buttons on Tseng's clothes, quickly discarding the pants and underwear in one go. He left the shirt and jacket on, leaving it open so his hands could wonder down a path along the muscles. "I'll take into consideration of the desire overwhelming you, but I need words."

Tseng nodded his head, moaning softly and arching into the warm touches against his skin. It left behind a trail of fire, a demand that he needed to be stroked and cared for. It conflicted with his Turk training, but at this point, he no longer cared. Instead, he spread his legs, allowing Cloud to slip in-between, and swallowed the implications of what this meant and what this was leading to. Gasping for breath as those hands wandered lower down his body, edging purposefully around his hard-on, he let out a little whine as those crafty fingers touched his entrance. "Cloud... Do it."

Well, that was permission as much as it was going to be, Cloud decided. Summoning some lube into his hand through magic (magic that didn't belong on this planet), he wet his right fingers and teased the little pink hole as it twitched in response. His left was on the erection, giving gentle strokes that was driving Tseng absolutely crazy. Using that as a distraction, Cloud pushed in the first digit.

"Please, I..." Tseng gasped, feeling the finger carefully nudge its way through the tight ring of muscles. The stretch tingled pleasantly and he automatically widened his legs, letting more in. There should be pain, some uncomfortableness, Tseng knew that, but there was nothing. Just a pressure that felt delightfully good and his body burned in response, like it was demanding for more. Tseng knew this wasn't a normal reaction, that it shouldn't be this overwhelming, and yet, he couldn't give a single thought regarding that information. There was no point in caring. He wanted it and he was going to get it.

Cloud kissed along the left shoulder, trailing up to the neck, and bit right at the junction, listening as Tseng cried out in return. The Turk was positively shaking at this point, eyes squeezed shut as he took in the vast overwhelming sensations. They kissed a few more times, Cloud taking command and was absolutely devouring Tseng though sheer experience and control. As he pulled back, he licked his lips.

"So, I'll let you in on a little secret, Tseng. My cells tend to fill in the areas you're lacking. Not sure that's understandable terms since there isn't an easy way to describe this. It's the little desires people either crave or push aside, those internal urges that some don't want to bring to the front." Cloud sighed blissfully as he trailed a series of kisses down Tseng's chest. "For you, Tseng, you don't want control. No, you've had control all your life as a Turk, following commands and orders even when you don't like them."

Tseng was barely listening to the words and yet, they resonated just as deeply within his mind.

"Instead, you want to be taken apart. You want to be pulled open, peeled away, to reveal the inner settings of your mind and body. You want _freedom_." Cloud knew he was cheating by using their connection, but he needed Tseng to listen, to understand. "Freedom from decisions, freedom from orders, freedom from your duties. Just free. Even when you know it might just be temporary, you desire it, you crave it." Cloud smiled, pushing harder, faster, into Tseng's body, licking his lips as the black-haired male reacted beautifully to the pressure. He had already slipped the second finger inside, stretching Tseng skillfully. "And though you know it should be wrong, that you shouldn't feel this way, it feels so _right_. Once you get a taste of it, the taste of what you yearn for, you know you will never be able to go back to normal. You can cover it up, put a mask on, but it'll be in the back of your mind for all eternity, pestering your every thought until you fall back into its begging grasp. This is what makes the bond between myself and you so corrupting."

Tseng tilted his head back, gasping brilliantly, pupils blown wide. He couldn't... He couldn't make a retort to that admission, to that harsh truth. Was it true? He didn't know nor could he tell at this very moment. It just felt too good to actually care. Still, there were those little pestering thoughts in the back of his mind that spoke the truth. Cloud... Cloud tasted like freedom, smelled like freedom, felt like freedom, and oh, even if it was the cells making him do this, he wanted it so much; a chance to live, to be himself, and not be tied down by orders and duties back at home.

Still, that didn't mean he wasn't getting frustrated by the lack of actions. "Cloud. Hurry...up." He groaned as those fingers pressed into that bundle of nerves just right. His vision went white for a moment and he stretched wantonly, molding his body against Cloud's. At this rate, he was going to go crazy with lust, if he hadn't already. "Y-You don't have to fully prep me. J-Just get in already."

The blond hummed, almost like he was purposefully annoying Tseng, before following the commands. His fingers came out with a loud pop and he swiftly aligned himself against the entrance before pushing right in. Using his connection to Tseng's mind, he gauged the man's reaction, feeling the flutter of pleasure, no pain whatsoever. All Tseng could feel was bliss and the contentedness of being stretched and filled to the brim. It helped that the cells were numbing the pain. Using that as approval, Cloud pulled out just to the tip and thrust right back in, watching as Tseng cried out in response. It felt good, that warm tight heat, but Cloud's mind was completely focused on Tseng's reactions, gauging them carefully.

Cloud didn't hesitate on the next thrust, hips snapping forward repeatedly. Tseng groaned through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into the back of Cloud's shirt. He tugged and pulled at the material, wanting something, anything, to hold him steady. He was crumbling apart, feeling a budding pressure at the pit of his stomach that demanded release. If Tseng muttered any words, he didn't hear them.

Chuckling, Cloud tilted Tseng's hips up frontwards to grind aggressively against his prostate in smooth rolling motions, practically bending the male in two. That single change had Tseng screaming as every single nerve in his body burned with pure blissful pleasure. Legs hiked over Cloud's shoulders, hands squeezing roughing on his waist, he was pounded into until he couldn't feel anything else. He once more clawed at the sofa, at Cloud, anything that could give him some sort of bearing. He felt like he was falling, _falling_ , like he was never going to come out of this hole he had buried himself into.

The problem was: did he want to?

His body shook, overwhelmed, over stimulated, and that delicious pressure deep in his belly exploded. His vision went completely white, a sharp buzzing sound in the back of his mind. It took maybe minutes for his body to calm down, to fall from its high, and his mind to refocus. He moaned deeply, squirming mildly, his body heaving from exhaustion.

Oh, oh... That was good. That was honestly the best sex he's ever had. Tseng had never truly enjoyed being the bottom, but this was so very different and he wanted _more_. His body hummed pleasantly, that aching pressure in the back of his mind completely gone. He felt...content, like he was finally complete. If it was the cells making him feel this way, he didn't want to get rid of them.

As Tseng's onyx eyes peered up, Cloud was hovering over him momentarily in concern before it was gone, chuckling. "I think you liked that a little too much, Tseng." The blond pushed a few loose bangs that had fallen out of the hair tie aside, keeping them from sticking uncomfortably to the skin. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. Good." Tseng didn't even remember Cloud pulling out, though he could feel something dripping down the back of his thigh, or...the fact there was now a third person in the room.

Tseng blinked. Yep, there was definitely a third, a man with long black hair and glowing red eyes, most of his body hidden behind the couch. Was this...the roommate? The other presence in the house? The one that was the same as him? So many questions and yet he couldn't open his mouth to voice them. Despite that, he didn't feel the other as an enemy, like he was threatened. Tseng felt...safe? Like he would be protected? He didn't understand this feeling at all. He didn't understand any of it, but that didn't stop him from wanting, from desiring.

Cloud smiled at the third person, settling back to the opposite side of the couch, letting Tseng relax by straightening his legs. His hands rubbed tenderly down the aching muscles, rewarded with a soft moan. "You came back just in time. Enjoy the show?"

Vincent glared. "You did this on purpose." He had appeared halfway into the said 'show' and had observed from the sidelines at first before creeping forward. Now, he was staring down at Tseng's exhausted body with interest, his red eyes trailing over each and every muscle, every twitch, and watched like he was memorized as Tseng's chest rose and fell.

Extraordinarily, as mentioned before, Tseng didn't feel off regarding the stranger, keeping himself naked and open for the man's viewing pleasure. Instead, Tseng enjoyed it. At first, he figured the two were probably in a relationship of sorts, much like him with Cloud (Is that what this is? Tseng didn't care), but he didn't feel jealous or anything like that when he was supposed to. What he wanted instead was to have this newfound man as his own. To claim him, or perhaps, have _himself_ be claimed, much like Cloud had just done to him.

Cloud gave an innocent look, though his eyes stated otherwise. "I'm sharing. What is mine, is yours, and vice versa." Those blue eyes peered back down at Tseng. "The same applies to you too, Tseng." Reaching further up, his hands massaged along Tseng's inner thighs, drawing out a long licentious moan in return, the Turk's back arching at the spark it created. "Let him have a taste, won't you?"

"A taste?" Tseng ended up moaning again as those fingers glided just right over his sensitive skin. He knew Cloud meant this stranger and he honestly didn't mind. His eyes drifted back over to the red-eyed man, staring at him, almost ogling. The man wasn't bad looking, quite handsome actually, and there was this exotic scrumptious smell surrounding him.

Cautiously, Vincent went around the couch, unbuckling his belts that held up his red clock. He placed it onto another couch and, when he was beside Tseng, Vincent kneeled down, his head hovering of the other with his long black hair falling over his shoulders. There was an undeniable draw between the two of them, mentally calling each other out. It was the cells they shared resonating, controlling them, telling them to come together, but neither was concerned about those little facts.

Vincent reached forward, cupping a cheek with his human hand before leaning the rest of the way. He was testing the boundaries, unsure if Tseng would let him play and yet, he really hoped so. Vincent got his answer when Tseng whined, grasping his hand, and just melted into the tender touch.

"May I?" Vincent's voice was a whisper, his lips just an inch away from touching. He could feel the warm breath tickling along his pale skin, see the very pores on Tseng's nose, and the way those eyes flickered back and forth from his lips and eyes. It was as much as an opening Vincent was going to get and since Tseng's wasn't going to physically answer him just yet, Vincent pushed the rest of the distance, making his claim.

A simple kiss quickly evolved into something fiercer, deeper, and needy. Tseng retracted from Vincent's hand, wrapping his right arm around the half-dead immortal's neck, pulling him in closer. His left was tugging at Vincent's clothes, trying to force the other to get on top, and Vincent did, crawling over, settling right in-between those already spread legs, right where Cloud had made his request. Seeing as he's in the way, Cloud quickly maneuvered to the table, getting the perfect view to watch the only two people that officially bore his cells come together beautifully.

Vincent's hand cradled Tseng's face, positioning the other just right to comfortably slip inside his mouth, tongues tangling. A muffled moan slipped through, Tseng using his left to undo some of the immortal's clothes as his legs hooked behind the waist. This was... This was more than good. Tseng could feel his body stirring at the stimulation, coming back to life, and groaned loudly against those lips when Vincent grinded down just right.

Shit, he just got fucked senseless by Cloud. Was he really up for another round? Those pestering thoughts vanished the moment Vincent's tongue tangled with his own once more and his body responded in kind.

Vincent broke away from the kiss, letting his lips trail down to the crook of the neck, listening to the soft sighs. His right hand threaded through the black silk-like hair, careful with the hair tie, before getting a good grip. He yanked down, earning a gasp and exposing more sun-kissed skin. His tongue ran up and down the opening before finding a spot that earned him a twitch and shiver from the other, a sensitive area apparently. Grinning darkly, Vincent bite down, hard, and sucked, enough to leave behind a bruise, but not enough to break skin.

Tseng just arched into the pain, mixed well with pleasure, sending all sorts of pleasant thrills down his spine, a dangerous mixture, but one that suited perfectly to his dark role in life. It was enough to curl his toes, biting down on his bottom lip to keep him from croaking out a cry.

Vincent chuckled, pulling back. "Want me to stop?"

The heated glare the half-dead immortal received in return was bitter. "N-Now you ask me?" Tseng sneered. "If you stop now, I'll kill you. J-Just..." A bright flush of color spread across his cheeks, obviously embarrassed. The idea of having a complete stranger have his way with him didn't bother him, still didn't when he thought further on the details. "Just get in already."

"As you wish."

Oh, Vincent was being a little shit today. Cloud chuckled from the sidelines, the two black-haired males trapped in their own little world, only aware of each other. It was amusing to watch the way they molded together just right, bickering here and there, before switching to something else. It was enough to give him all the reassurances that they would get along just fine. He didn't want to leave it all to just his cells making the physical and mental changes.

From the sidelines, Cloud observed as Vincent retracted from Tseng, just enough to undo his pants, tugging them down his waist. Using his human hand, Vincent lubed himself with the remaining lubricant Cloud handed over and quickly pushed inside, yanking those long legs wide open as he did so. A hiss slipped through Tseng's lips, his entrance (nice and slick) was still sore from the previous abuse, but it was gone soon after as Vincent gave a few steady thrusts, quickly finding that spot buried deep within.

Tseng cursed, squirming back, but was held down by Vincent's claw, cradled just right to not cut through sensitive skin. The drastic coldness of the gauntlet had him shivering into Vincent's touch, feeling the man simply surround him. It felt so good, having the stranger push deep into those areas that had him seeing stars, being engulfed whole once more, this time with Vincent's crushing warm scent.

The only problem was that Vincent was still teasing him, touching that spot just lightly before escaping, over and over again. It was driving Tseng mad. He wanted more, so much more.

"Vincent." Tseng called out, barely registering the fact he knew the man's name. Why...did he know it? He had never seen him before until now. But he knew it, he _knew_. Tseng's fingers searched forward, wrapping around the man's neck once more, pulling him closer. "Vincent, please."

Vincent stared, utterly shocked that Tseng knew his name when it had never been mentioned. Still, as he watched as Tseng begged and arched his back, squeezing down painfully tight around him, he snapped. Tseng looked absolutely enthralled, broken, and the heat and scent he was giving off was delicious. The debauched sight was delightful, enough so that even Cloud was stirring from the sidelines. Vincent reached forward, yanking off the hair tie, letting the black silk-like strands scatter across the cushions. And then, Vincent took him, over and over again, listening as Tseng gasped and screamed in return. Vincent pressed down on those thin hips painfully hard, enough to leave a bruise. He was at least careful with his claw, not wanting to cause actual harm.

"M-More!" Tseng begged. "Vincent, please, I need more! I-I'm so close!"

Vincent growled, quickening his pace, burying so deep inside that he knew Tseng was seeing stars behind those closed eyelids, especially the way he tilted his head back with his mouth wipe open. He listened to the way Tseng broke down, wrapped so tightly around his body, and it was enough to push him over that edge for a second time. Vincent came the same time Tseng did, feeling his cum mixing with Cloud's and as it trickled down the sides.

"Shit..." Vincent whispered, staring down at Tseng, both breathing heavily as they came down from their high. "Shit..." He spoke again, louder this time, pulling back and retracting his hands. Tseng's body was completely limp, groaning softly as Vincent pulled out, no energy left to even twitch. Lips swollen and red, cheeks crimson, with sweat dripping down his brows, and hair sticking the edges of his face, Tseng was a spectacle to study.

"Think we might have pushed him a little hard for his first time?" Cloud suddenly slipped in close and personal, holding a wet hand cloth from gods know where because Vincent could barely think at this current moment. Slowly cleaning Tseng off, Cloud chuckled at the confusion Vincent had crackling through his expression. Obviously, the immortal hadn't expected himself to do such a thing, to be pushed so hard and to actually take someone in such a possessive manner.

Vincent scooted back, fixing himself, and blinked as he tried to focus his mind. He let Cloud do all the work and carefully stood up, making sure his legs wouldn't give out from underneath. Moments passed as Cloud repositioned Tseng's body into something more comfortable on the couch, turning him to his side as the other slowly lost consciousness, easing into the darkness of slumber.

"Will he be staying in the guest room?" Vincent eventually brought up just as Cloud covered the still-dazed Tseng up with a blanket that was hanging over the couch cushion. The Wutaian's eyes were cracked open momentarily, eyeing the two. Eventually, exhaustion overcame him and once they closed, he was out like a light. "Or with us?"

Cloud snorted, almost as if offended. "Us obviously. I'm not going to make him sleep by himself after all we did to him today."

Vincent's lips twitched, tugging at his forgotten cape that had been thrown carelessly to the floor. He was tempted to put it back on, but decided otherwise. Instead, he stretched it out and laid it gently on his slumbering companion like a blanket, tucking Tseng in. The Turk, all relaxed and sleeping, looked content. Nothing to stress him, no job expectations, no nothing. Vincent knew, Cloud, in a way, and for Tseng himself, tasted like freedom and safety. It was something Turks never truly received once chained down to their harsh lifestyle until death do they part.

Cloud continued to observe from the sidelines as Vincent gazed down Tseng's slumbering features, the half-dead immortal cupping the other's chin with his human hand. It was gentle, much like a lover would touch another. There was a mixture of desire, of love, and confusion, that Cloud was receiving from Vincent. He voiced it. "What's wrong, Vincent?"

There was a momentary pause before Vincent pulled away, glancing towards the blond. "I thought..." He hesitated once more, unsure on how to get his thoughts out as a vocal. "I thought I would be more jealous that there would be another person to take your attention away from me. That we might fight for it."

"My gift doesn't work that way." Cloud admitted, slowly slipping into the kitchen. "It's a network of sorts with me in the main center, like a hive mind. As you know, my cells cause you to desire me, even love me. It wouldn't be good if I added others and people started killing each other to be the only one left, to be the only one that would get everything." He expanded a little more. "So to fix that, the best way is to spread that same love to others. You will end up loving Tseng just as much as you love me. Him in return. His desire, yours as well, overwhelmed you both completely and led to what just happened."

Vincent followed behind to listen. However, at those words, he remained frozen at the entrance.

Cloud could see the other through the reflection of the window and smiled. He was already going through the motions of making something for dinner, knowing Tseng would be starving when he roused from his slumber. "Plus, I don't honestly think I can handle all these people wanting my attention continuously all at once. It would drive me absolutely bonkers." Because, Cloud is an isolated person. He didn't enjoy any grand affection, just little bits here and there. Too much scared him away, made him want to run for the hills. "It's better this way too. I'm only one person. If there was six people, for example, seeking me out, I might up killing someone out of frustration. It's easier to spread it around evenly so that, if I'm busy or something, they can go to someone else. Though, some will always have their preferences."

Finally, Vincent stepped closer with a sharp twinkle in his red eyes. "You plan on recruiting more people?"

The blond snorted, "Oh, gods no." He pulled out a few things from the refrigerator, tucking them at the back of the counter. "But you never know, things can always change. Hopefully, for the better."

That was true. Vincent could agree with that. The world, no, universe is vast. Anything can literally happen.

"I honestly never intended on turning you or even Tseng." The alien sighed, rotating around to face his first lover. "But watching you suffer because of what someone else did to you and Tseng dying right before my very eyes, I couldn't just do _nothing_. Especially when I know I could."

The normally red-clocked male took a few more steps forward, reaching up with his right to cradle Cloud's face. His thumb caressed the soft pale skin tenderly, lovingly, and he smiled. "This...feeling." Vincent whispered, almost unheard. "I never thought I would ever experience it again after what happened with Lucrecia. But, then _you_ came into my life, woke me up from my endless nightmares, from my sorrow, my self-imposed prison, and showed me that there was something left." Leaning forward for a kiss, short and brief, but filled with enough emotion to fill the sea, Vincent pulled back to stare into those familiar blue eyes. "Never think I'm ever ungrateful for what you've done for me. You've given me a new life, one I'm happy with, and one I'll gladly fight to keep, even if it's your cells that dictates my way of thoughts. If I am to fall in love with Tseng, so be it."

Vincent went for another kiss, this time long and sweet, carefully prying his lover's lips open. He received a long moan in return, pressing up so close that the only thing that separated their skin from touching was the clothes they bore.

Cloud decided not to forgo with dinner preparations until later that evening.

* * *

Not sure I want to include Zack/Cloud into this considering he's still a teenager at this time point. Will probably include Lazard/Cloud as well. Then I'll have the full collection.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by Pure Red Crane

 _Pairings in this chapter_ \- same as last one. Sadly, only a tidbit of sexual content in this one since this story must apparently now have a storyline. I just wanted to write a pure SMUT story but that just didn't happen. So, this chapter is mostly fluff and information. A build up if you will. Yay!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

For the next day and a half, Tseng spent most of his time in the bedroom, completely naked and spread wide open for his two apparent lovers. He barely remembered much of anything else except for the feeling of cock being buried deep inside of him. He was certain he had been through every position he could honestly think about, situated however the two enjoyed the most. Sometimes, he got one-on-one and others, the times he enjoyed the most, he had both Cloud and Vincent attacking his body.

Double the hands, double the mouths on his skin, double everything. Sometimes, he would be on his back, squirming underneath their affections with his hands tied up to the post, unable to move. Tseng never thought how turned on he would become at the mere thought of being strapped down and defenseless, left to the men that were tormenting his body into submission. Other times, he would be between the two and that, _that_ was just amazing. Neither of them had any issues with switching positions, having someone different in the middle. Tseng would either find him with someone buried deep inside of him and him inside the other, the two of them moving his body into completion, or he would find his mouth put to good use. He had no problem with the taking, finding it beautiful how Cloud and Vincent cracked under constant pleasure.

The possibilities were endless and no doubt there were things he had never thought he would enjoy at all (finding them degrading) that he ended up doing so. It was great, if not strange. Maybe not great either... An utter delight? Tseng wasn't sure if there was an actual term for this sensation.

During the times when his mind was functioning, when his two lovers were fast asleep beside him, wrapped around him and each other, Tseng would think. He had thought he would feel a little defensive at being so vulnerable, so open, to these two people, one of which was still considered a stranger at best. And yet, he didn't care. He didn't understand why nor did he bother figuring it out.

Tseng, however, managed to get some answers out of his two newfound lovers, explaining about the cells and the connection between them, about the possible feelings he would feel for them, everything, even some of Vincent's past history (his involvement as a Turk, with Hojo, and what had occurred afterwards when Cloud had woke him up). None of this information was something he could pull up back at ShinRa, something that was only known to those that had been affected. Despite knowing that the cells was changing his mental workings, slowly crafting him to fall for the two men beside him, Tseng couldn't find himself to care, and if it was because of the above reason, Tseng had already willingly surrendered over.

Regardless, Tseng, never once, felt out of place, despite being in his target's home, slipping into their regular routines with no resistance. He would help out with Cloud's chocobos, grooming and keeping them well-fed. Every now and then, he would ride one around the enclosed area, giving them a little bit of exercise. Sometimes, Cloud would race him and it was positively exhilarating, like he was going for a good undercover fight or when he was speeding down the highways back in Midgar with the top down and/or windows open.

Vincent regularly kept away since he generally worked along the outskirts, gathering information (though Tseng had just to figure out how the ex-Turk moved around so quickly without a car), but when he was around, he stayed mostly indoors. The ex-Turk simply stood out too much in the vast plains, even without his infamous red clock wrapped around him. Sometimes, he would wander to the barns, hovering in the background, and just simply observe. Vincent sadly wasn't able to help out in taking care of the chocobos as the scent of his monsters tended to spook them. It forced him to remain at a distance, much to Cloud's displeasure. Still, Tseng found Vincent endearing in the way the man took notice of any situation and spoke of many with just his mere silence.

Tseng quickly realized that if he wasn't working or sleeping. He was being bent over or pushed up against a wall and getting his brains fucked out. Of course, that was only when he was outside. Inside, his legs would get hiked and Tseng would just honestly lose it, forgetting everything he had ever known and just feel as his body got turned inside out. He could sense the connection between the three of them growing stronger each passing day, and though he was certain it was the cells buried deep in his body causing it, he couldn't find the time of day to actually care.

Obviously, Cloud and Vincent was using that connection to figure out _exactly_ what Tseng wanted, what he enjoyed best, taking advantage of it and turning the Turk into nothing more than a gooey pile of exhausted muscles, screaming and begging for more. And slowly, Tseng could feel Vincent's thoughts in return, sensing the man's location even when he wasn't within eyesight or even on the perimeters. There weren't actually any words, but rather sensations that his mind could somehow translate into something he understood.

Gradually, as days passed, Tseng was figuring out what the ex-Turk enjoyed the most and eventually turned the tables against him, having Vincent underneath begging for more. Hearing the stoic male crack had Tseng burning in accomplishment, wanting to take and claim Vincent as his own. Cloud was a bit of a struggle, since Tseng hadn't quite learned to pick up the blond's cues or thoughts, but Vincent didn't mind lending a hand, pinning their master between the two of them.

If this was a vacation that Tseng never had, it was the best one and one he absolutely enjoyed to the fullest (even if it was simply because of Cloud's cells). He had never been this relaxed before, or open, especially throughout his whole career as a Turk. If anything, Tseng felt like he was getting honestly spoiled, horribly so.

And it had only been four days since he had arrived here too.

* * *

Vincent blinked as heard a small buzzing sound. It was enough to stir him awake, tugging relentlessly at his consciousness, and carefully retracted his slumbering body from his lovers. He rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, his mind roused to full alertness. It may have been years since hs worked as a Turk, but some habits were too deeply ingrained to kill off. His red eyes glanced around the room, searching for the device causing the disturbance.

It rang again.

There, in Tseng's forgotten uniform.

Apparently, Cloud had refused to let Tseng wear any parts of his Turk uniform while in his home, instead fitting him into a combination of his and Vincent's wardrobe, dressing the younger male down to look somewhat normal. Tseng hadn't been entirely pleased with the change, but, once settled and used to the newfound sensation, allowed it. Plus, there was some fondness of seeing Tseng in a loose button-up shirt with the top two undone, revealing the pale neck line and shoulders. Something, the Turk started taking advantage of once he had figured it out.

Standing up, Vincent moved towards the forgotten clothes and dug through, finding what he wanted, a PHS, and apparently, an incoming call. He read the name flashing on the screen: Rude.

So a another Turk then, probably calling to check up on Tseng, who had went quiet after arrival. Vincent glanced back towards the sleeping two on bed, the Wutaian curled contentedly against Cloud, whose arms were wrapped around the man's back, tugging closer. It was a cute image. This was the most relaxed he had ever seen Tseng, enough so to not stir awake by a single sound that training otherwise dictated.

Making a decision, Vincent padded out the bedroom door, closing it shut behind him. He only had a pair of loose pants on, the rest of his body bare, revealing a litter of scars all around his upper frame. Shaking his head, he answered the call, still moving further away from the slumbering two. Everyone here had enhanced hearing after all, and a thin piece of wood separating them wasn't going to stop any sounds from getting through.

"Hello?" Vincent had no intention of giving anything away unless he wanted to and a little part of him wanted to see how the current batch of Turks reacted. Things were more chaotic back then where there was no such thing as super abilities, high advance technology, or anything that was now at the current Turks' disposal. At that rough period, all one could rely on was their abilities and mind, using whatever tool they could find to its full potential. It was where people learned a variety of techniques and spell combinations that would put the current materia usage within SOLDIER to shame.

"Who is this?" A rough voice answered from the other side, the sounds of movement still ongoing.

Ah, so Vincent was on speaker phone or was, at least, connected to various other devices to be eavesdropped. They must have known or suspected that if Tseng didn't answer, someone else would, and maybe could pick up what was going on in the background. It was little hidden answers like that that spoke the most.

"No one of importance at this time." Vincent almost smirked, throwing confusion amongst the heavily secreted group. He knew it would itch them all horribly. Seemingly, hanging around Cloud for seven years and getting influenced by his cells got him a little more... _chatty_. Well, if one could call it that. Perhaps, more open and accepting. "You calling to check up on Tseng?"

Another silence, but Vincent could pick up the sounds of people whispering in the background, and then finally, an answer. "Yes. Where is he?"

Vincent stepped into the kitchen on the first floor, turned on the coffee machine, and let the system warm up. "Still sleeping, I'm afraid. You're welcome to call back in a few hours, though no promises he'll actually answer."

"Yo, Tseng sleeps in? Really? Never thought I'd ever see the day _that_ happened." This time, it wasn't Rude that answered, but someone else in the background, so faint that it was barely picked up by the phone. The man had probably been whispering to someone beside him. Still, Vincent heard it as clear as day.

"Probably because he doesn't have to actually work at this time." Vincent was smiling crookedly. He had picked up some minor flashes of memories of the current members and the frustration Tseng sometimes felt when handling them through their connection. Honestly, some of the Turks acted more like children, even though they were professional assassins. Of course, Vincent wasn't foolish to underestimate any of them.

"Oh, shit! He heard me."

There was some minor bickering in the background, enough time for Vincent to get the coffee machine going, earning himself his first cup for the morning. The strong delightful scent and caffeine had him fully awake, his beasts stirring within his chest, and the heat emitted from the liquid warmed his stomach as he drank. He slinked to the dining table, crossing his legs underneath.

"How is Markus these days?" An old Turk friend Vincent hadn't been able to find during his research in ShinRa. Only a few members of the current Turks were at headquarters, which meant that the others were on covert missions. However, he couldn't find any information regarding his old comrades except for one.

There was another pause, this time the original man speaking up. "Who?"

Vincent sighed, "Never mind. What about Velvet? Or Rose?" There was another telling silence, but Vincent suspected it was because none of the current members knew about those long ago. So, it was a lost cause. Most of the older members had either disappeared or died along the way. All the members now in the Turks diversion came long after his disappearance and the life span for the Turks weren't considered lengthy by any long shot.

"Hmm, how about Veld? I heard he's the current Director."

It was then a gruff voice spoke up, one that Vincent hadn't physically heard for years. "How do you know those names? Who _are_ you?"

The ex-Turk smirked, unable to help himself. "You don't recognize my voice?"

"Don't play games with me. Who are you?"

"Perhaps this might jog your memory, Veld. You owe me a five hundred gil for that bet we made long ago regarding so-and-so from the public relations department." There was a long following silence, which Vincent took advantage of by sipping his coffee. It was almost like he could hear the gears turning in Veld's brain over the phone.

"Vincent, you son of a bitch! You're alive!" There was a crash, like a mug had been slammed against a table. It was followed by a couple of yelps in the background, a few 'hey' and 'watch it, Boss'. "I knew there was no way in hell you would have just died and disappeared like that. You're too strong and smart for something like that."

"Technically, I did die. Hojo shot me at point blank range."

"Then..."

"This is Hojo we're talking about. You know how it was in the past."

Veld huffed, "I see. You unwillingly became one of his experiments. What of the others?"

"Rena and Blade both died, not before I heard their screams as Hojo tore them open. I was paralyzed, all I could do was watch and listen as they were tortured to death."

"Fuck..." Veld muttered before realizing something. "Then, Hojo's assassination..."

Vincent snorted, taking another sip of his coffee. Speaking to Veld was bringing back old memories he didn't want. It brought back the rage and agony he had managed to bury away after all these years. It was then that he felt a comforting presence in the back of his mind, belonging to Cloud himself, reassuring and easing his anger to a bare minimum. "We're Turks, Veld. We don't forget nor forgive that easily. Since I'm considered dead, the rules no longer apply to me. I can do whatever I want."

"So you choose to side with Jenova?"

"Cloud actually." It was frustrating to hear people continue to call his lover by that retched name. It kept him constantly connected to Hojo and SOLDIER, and that was something they both hated. "He's the one that brought me back. And don't worry about Tseng, Cloud is an incredibly kind person."

"Not sure if I can take your word for it. You did disobey protocol."

Vincent almost wanted to chuckle, his mind sensing the flutter of movement upstairs. "You'll just have to. Goodbye, Veld. We'll see each other sooner or later." With that, he hung up, placing the phone down onto the counter. It was nice to hear an old friend's voice, even if they were suspicious of him. Regardless, he was absolutely certain that no harm would ever come to Tseng. Cloud really is too kind for a supposed planet-destroying alien and when comparing masters between ShinRa and him, Vincent knew he had the better deal.

Right now, he had two drowsy individuals slowly rising from their slumber, their minds searching for him due to his lack of presence in bed. Draining the last bit of his coffee, Vincent poured two more cups, heading back up to his lovers.

* * *

Veld stared down at the phone, unable to bring himself to look away. It had been twenty plus years since he heard of his old friend and partner. So long and to think he had been hiding right under his nose. Veld had originally suspected Vincent had been in Hojo's loving care throughout the time Sephiroth had been raised in the labs in Nibelheim, considering the rotting man of a scientist had been the one to write said report of the MIA. Right there and yet, Veld had never bothered even when he should have.

Shaking his head, the Turk Director spun around to peer at the others in the room. It hadn't been his intention to have all the Turks listen in to the conversation with Vincent, considering they were hoping to have Tseng pick up. But, well, at least this took care of this so called roommate that had been staying with Cloud. There was no way any of the current Turks, even Veld himself, would have been able to locate the crafty male for his identity. It made sense.

"Boss?" Rude spoke up, carefully disconnecting his phone from the listening device, and pocketed it back into his jacket.

Reno, of course, followed it up. "Yo, who's this Vincent guy? You know him, Boss?"

"Vincent Valentine, code name Cerberus, is the best sharpshooter that has ever existed in the Turks and still is even now. His skills with a large variety of guns, molding them to his specific design, were unmatched. Extremely smart and cunning too. Reserved man, kept mostly to himself, but nothing ever got passed him. Even if we had known that he was coming after Professor Hojo's head, I doubt any of us would have been able to stop him. If he wanted something done, he was tenacious enough to complete it to his last breath." Veld snorted, spinning around to lean against the desk top. The rest of the Turks were staring at him curiously, most likely never having heard about their previous decreased comrades. "Though I doubt any one of us would have the heart to stop him if the truth of what occurred went out. We'd all look the other way as he went by. That's not including whatever abilities he now has up his sleeves since this is Hojo we're talking about."

"And what of Tseng?" This time, it was Shotgun.

Veld smirked, confident and amused all in one. He may not have revealed any trust to Vincent over the phone, trying to keep the other in dark, but it was pointless. They both knew it. "Once a Turk, always a Turk, even when you retire. Vincent will look out for him. His priorities might not be the same as ours anymore, but that man always had a soft spot for younger recruits. That and our profile of Cloud Strife has never been anything malicious. It's not the best, but it'll have to do." The Director glanced at Rude once more, giving him a nod. "Try to call Tseng again later."

"Understood, sir."

Veld maneuvered towards his office, needing to update some of his files now that things have been changed. As he went by, he couldn't help but mutter, "Well, at least I know what happened to the operatives that were assigned to Hojo afterwards." His office door closed behind him, leaving the rest of the department in silence, as they glanced amongst each other curiously. Katana was at his computer, pulling up information on Vincent's old profile, and automatically sent it off to everyone's emails. A few looked at the information, eyebrows rising up when examining Vincent's past scores and old mission records.

Back then, Vincent had been a terrifying Turk. There was no telling how he is now.

Elena, the newest member of the Turks, scooted closer towards Reno on her chair. She reached over, tugging at his sleeve, grabbing his attention. "Hey, Reno, who's this Hojo character?"

"Shit, you don't know?" Reno's green eyes were wide, pushing his chair closer to Elena. "He's the once Head of the Science Department five years ago. Fucking crazy that one. He's the reason why none of us Turks uses ShinRa's offered medical facilities. Professor Hojo was completely immoral, absolutely deviant. If he found any use in your body, he would turn you into an experiment. You would just disappear. Didn't matter if you were a Turk or a SOLDIER. You were just 'gone'!"

A few Turks, who had been here before Hojo's not-so-tragic assassination, nodded in agreement, offering their own horrified opinion on the man.

Hojo's death had been a blessing in disguise. The Science Department, without the lunatic in charge, had shifted. That same brilliance was never seen again, even when Hollander had been at the head. Hojo, who buried all the secrets to his success deep within his brain, never allowed anyone to know his special procedures and slowly, the SOLDIERs suffered in numbers from the lack of recruitments. It didn't help that Cloud was no longer in his containment cell where Hojo could freely harvest his material, where Hojo could use it to taint the mako injections to give SOLDIERs their abilities. All ShinRa had left was a theory and the leftovers of Hojo's various experiments to continue. It was enough to add people in, but not enough to last forever and it wouldn't be long before ShinRa would no longer be able to craft SOLDIERs.

Then Genesis' desertion came up and SOLDIERs rapidly began to fall apart.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, what did Cloud give to you?" Tseng settled onto the couch, head resting on Vincent's shoulder. He had gotten up early to help Cloud with the upkeep of the chocobos and it was getting close to the afternoon when they had finished. The Turk had eventually wandered back into the house, covered in sweat and utterly exhausted, and just simply collapsed into the soft couch. Vincent, who had been reading some book with a title Tseng only could make half of, had been at the very edge of the same couch and glanced up curiously in return. Tseng, of course, seeing Vincent there, made himself at home on the ex-Turk's shoulder. He paid no mind to the metal arm. Instead, he rotated it around, messing with the hinges carefully as he stroked the underlying muscles within.

"Give me?" Vincent's red eyes vanished for a moment when he blinked, tilting his head slightly as he voiced the question. His headband was gone, letting his dark hair fall over his shoulders and forehead. He paid no mind to Tseng's current state or the fact that Cloud was still outside, hanging out with his chocobos by feeding them treats.

Tseng nodded against the shoulder. "Yes, give you. Cloud gave me freedom."

Vincent hummed, "Ah, now I see what you mean." Leaning back against the couch, he tilted his head towards the ceiling. "Control. He gave me control."

"Control?" Now that was curious, Tseng thought. He hadn't expected a Turk, well, ex-Turk, would want control of all things.

"Yes, control. After dying, I lost control of everything, my life, my body, even my own mind. Cloud...gave it back to me and more."

Ah, now _that_ made sense. Tseng had already been told about Vincent's history, given to him by Cloud with permission of the ex-Turk himself. Falling in love only to be betrayed, killed by Hojo, and then played with as an experiment in the aftermath. Everything had just...fallen away and playing catch up had been impossible. So Vincent had fallen into depression and imposed a self-isolation from the rest of the world, scared of himself from going berserk.

"Cloud also gave me a purpose." Vincent closed his book, placing it into his lap. "Despite being an ex-Turk, I needed something to do. I needed someone to follow. I couldn't just...wander for all eternally. It's not good for someone like me, for people like us. My instincts and training dictated otherwise."

Tseng closed his eyes. A Turk's life never ended until they took their last breath and some things would just never leave despite wanting to so badly finish.

"And considering I can't age, I would eventually be left behind. Being with Cloud, at least, lets me know I'll never be alone."

Immorality. Something everyone wanted, but once received, despised it. To watch all those that one came to care for, to love, wither and die was the most painful of them all. And one couldn't even join them in death unless they took their own life. Turks may be willing to die for a purpose, but they weren't cowards.

Tseng quietly sighed, carefully pulling away from the other. Vincent may be a quiet, aloof, individual, but when he loved, he loved with all his heart. Swinging his left leg across Vincent's lap, shoving the book aside and burying it into the crevice of the couch, Tseng straddled the immortal. He had Vincent's complete attention, those red eyes resting on his face, and Tseng smiled tenderly before leaning in for a kiss. Soft and gentle, hands rising up Vincent's chest almost teasingly. Tseng's right went up along the neck, resting at the center, and massaged soothingly into the cool skin, feeling his newfound lover slowly relax into his touches. He hadn't meant for things to go into such a depressing topic and he could just feel the sadness radiating off Vincent's mind.

The Turk chuckled, "You need a distraction and I need to take a shower. I know a perfect way to take care of both our needs and more." Retracting away from the warmth of Vincent's body, Tseng stood up and reached out, pulling the other up with him. There was still some hesitation on Vincent's side, sometimes unsure of his relationship with Tseng, something Tseng felt time to time through their connection. The Wutaian almost wanted to smirk. Taking Vincent's hand, Tseng tugged the other along. "Come. We're going upstairs."

That was all it took for Vincent to willingly trail behind.

Outside, Cloud just smiled, able to sense the two in the background, and tossed a carrot into the air for his chocobos to catch. It was turning out to be such a pleasant day indeed.

* * *

Cloud hummed. Looks like his supplies regarding food, for his chocobos, himself, and his roommates, was quickly diminishing. At least the feed for the birds still had plenty, enough to last another month or so, but snacks just had a single bag left. Best to head into town soon and it was already his usual outing day. Normally, he didn't require much, neither did Vincent, but sitting down to eat breakfast and dinner with Tseng had become standard. It was quite unpleasant to eat alone.

Making his decision, the blond rounded the corner to the living room where Tseng was settled on the couch, browsing through the news channels with Vincent curled up beside him, his head in Tseng's lap. The Turk's hands were threading through the long black locks while looking for updates from Midgar and the rest of the world. It wasn't like how it would be in his office, in his own environment, but it was better than nothing. ShinRa, obviously, never mentioned the clones or the missing red-clad Commander to the rest of the world, keeping that information within their grounds. Actually, both Commanders were now gone from his last call with Veld, Angeal disappearing with Genesis.

Cloud didn't find it surprising, considering the way his cells interacted with each other so one, who is strong enough, could pull enough influence over the other. It wouldn't work with his two lovers, however. Theirs are too stable and tightly-bounded to be touched by anyone else but himself. The reverse, on the other hand, could occur.

Cloud called out from the kitchen as he made his way into the living room, "Tseng, do you want to go to the store with me?"

The Turk spun around, careful of Vincent on his lap. "The store?"

"Yeah, the fridge and cabinets are starting to look a little empty."

"Okay, yeah, sure, I'll go. What about you, Vincent? Do you want to come?"

Cloud stared at the Turk questionably and then looked at Vincent, who was dressed in his usual red and black clothes. Tseng followed the gaze and stared as well.

Ah, Vincent pretty much stood out...entirely. In a place like Kalm, eyes would no doubt wander towards his direction automatically. There was just no hiding him.

"I don't mind you joining us, Vincent. I know I make you every now and then." Cloud answered, receiving a huff from the half-dead immortal. Vincent shook his head, too comfortable to go anywhere. "Alright then. Let me know if you change your mind." The blond then turned his attention back to the Wutaian. "Just a note, Tseng, Vincent hates all the attention he gets whenever he goes into town, not from us, but from outsiders. If he goes, all eyes just tend to drift towards him. It doesn't help that sometimes you Turks are stationed out there watching."

Ah, Tseng thought, that sounds about right. Vincent, though hated public appearances, didn't know how to blend in with his regular clothes, despite being an ex-Turk. It was two inconsistencies meshed into one. It didn't help that Vincent had a charm amongst his physical looks. Turning his attention back to the blond, Tseng spoke. "So I make a better choice."

"Kinda, but I also wanted to pick up some items that you enjoy as well." Cloud noticed the flickering confusion that went through Tseng's mind and continued. "Like clothes and food. You can't always be wearing one of ours. You need some of your own. And for food, if you have any preferences, it'll be easier if you're there to pick it out."

"Oh..." Tseng hadn't thought of that, had never minded it at all. He honestly enjoyed wearing his lovers' clothes, surrounded by their warmth and scent. Still, the offer was actually quite considerate. "Well, when do you want to head out?"

"Anytime you're ready. No hurry."

Tseng nodded, glancing back the television. "Let me finish this program and we can go. It had roughly thirteen minutes left."

"No problem." Cloud wandered back into the kitchen, quickly making a list of supplies so he could be ready. He heard Vincent purr contentedly from the other room, just barely over the newscaster, and just smiled in amusement.

Tseng had most definitely been a good inclusion, getting Vincent to open up more to other people than just him. And if Cloud thought the two looked cute together all curled up on the couch, he wasn't going to mention it out loud.

* * *

Despite the regular updates from Tseng, it didn't mean the Turks weren't going to stop watching over Cloud from the edges of the world, and considering it was their target's usual grocery day into town, Veld had two Turks stationed to report Tseng's current status. The PHS calls didn't reveal if Tseng was being treated correctly, and though neither of them suspected that Cloud would actually do such a retched thing, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Still, when Cloud came into town in his truck with Tseng in the passenger seat, the two Turks were surprised.

"Holy shit! Is that Tseng?"

"Fucking Ifrit balls, it is." Rod had to rub his eyes twice to make sure what he was seeing accurately. Nope, Tseng and Cloud were still there, getting out of the truck, chattering it up like they were old friends. It was strange to see their Second-in-Command out of standard uniform, and with his hair down too.

Shot Gun punched Rod in the shoulder, rapidly, as if she was trying to get his attention. "And look, he's smiling too! He...He looks so-"

"Normal and happy."

"And it's only been a little over a week..."

The two Turks peered at each other out of confusion and shock, unsure on where to settle on their emotions. It was just so unheard of, seeing Tseng of all people like this. They couldn't tell if Cloud had done good or harm, but between the two of them, they settled on the first. In their dangerous line of work, such happiness was exceedingly rare.

"Holy shit! Look, Freyra, he's laughing too!" In his little revenge, Rod shook his current partner wildly, knowing she would hate that.

Shot Gun currently didn't care, unable to keep her eyes away from Tseng. It was just memorizing to see the man they all looked up to act completely different outside of work. He really appeared content. If Cloud was really some evil alien that was hell-bent on destroying the world, he sure wasn't doing a good job.

Just as the two Turks whispered a few more words to each other, Cloud and Tseng's eyes unexpectedly snapped towards their direction. It was like all four of their eyes met all at once.

"O-Oh shit, they spotted us!" Rod unconsciously backed away, dropping down behind the crate they were using for cover.

"Whaaat? That's impossible! We're not even in view and we're like a mile away!"

"Well, Cloud is waving at our direction and, oh dear lord, Tseng is giving us that _look_ with his eyes. That I-see-you-and-you-are-both-in-so-much-trouble look."

"What type of look is that, Alvis?"

"A look I'm a little too intimately familiar with."

"Get in trouble a lot?"

"Shut up." Rod decided to take a bite at this strange situation and waved back, barely able to hide the fear in his eyes. Cloud, in the distance, laughed and spoke something to Tseng, who just rolled his eyes, spinning around walking further away. As the Second-in-Command slipped into the grocery store, the alien gave another wave before following.

A few moments passed as the two Turks tried to assert that particular scene into their memory. It wasn't hard considering how shocking it was to them. They weren't even sure on how to report this back to the boss, considering how outlandish it seemed when compared to their current knowledge regarding Tseng.

There was suddenly a beep that came from Rod's PHS and the two Turks glanced at each other in confusion. A message? Here? Now? Still, Rod reached into his back pocket and pulled the device out. It was a text message...from Tseng himself. "Oh, this can't be good."

Freyra and Rod swallowed nervously as he flipped the PHS open, revealing the contents of said message.

" _You're both heading in for retraining upon your return to base. In particular, covert missions. You stood out too easily and could be heard over the other noises in town. I've already sent the message to the Director and he has agreed._ "

"No way..." Neither of the two was sure about who exactly said that, but it didn't matter. At that moment, they _both_ wanted to cry.

* * *

There had been another phone call, this time Cloud being the one to pick it up. Tseng and Vincent were a little too busy on the bed to notice or even care. They focused solely on each other, pushing and searching for pleasure.

"Tseng's phone." Cloud automatically answered, his eyes never drifting away from the two males on the bed, not even to look at the screen of the phone to see who was calling. The Turk couldn't even make a retort against Cloud answering his device, burying his face into the pillow to keep himself from moaning loudly with his ass in the air as Vincent took him over and over again. Tseng was slowly becoming a fumbling mess on the bed sheets, the other carefully undoing him through simple touches, and clawed at the pillow viciously for leverage. For Cloud, it was quite pleasing to just watch from the sidelines.

There was a resulting silence, enough that Cloud pulled the phone back to make sure the other hadn't hung up on him. It was then that he finally took a notice of the caller ID: Rufus Shinra. Oh, the President's son and heir to the company. What small wonders.

Cloud placed the phone back against his ear, eyebrow raised as he called out again. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Who is this?" Finally, an answer. The voice was commanding, but young. Cloud estimated Rufus to be about very late teens or early twenties. "Where's Tseng? I need to speak to him."

"Busy, I'm afraid. Details are with Veld if you must know." The blond had to reach over to stop Vincent from automatically pulling Tseng's ponytail to expose the muffled cries and curve his back, considering the Wutaian had a thing for such actions. Luckily, the current sounds were quiet enough not to be heard over the phone. Cloud decided to not chance it though, wanting to keep Tseng's dignity, and left the bedroom, but not before seeing Tseng's legs buckle underneath him, Vincent's grip being the only thing holding him upright. Such a shame too, he so badly wanted to join in.

Well, no matter, first things first.

There was another silence on the other side before Rufus answered. It was like he was calculating something in the background. "I did. Veld refused to tell me, which is why I'm calling."

"Well, if you need something from Tseng, I'll pass along the message."

"No, this is private. And you still haven't told me who you are."

Cloud hummed, covering the speaker momentarily as Tseng cursed at Vincent, still heading down the stairs to put a safe enough distance between them. "I'm afraid that's Turk business, but if you must know, my name is Cloud."

"Cloud..."

"Yep, and if you need to speak to Tseng, call back in like two or three hours, though no promises he'll answer. I'll let him know you called, Rufus." There was another pause, Cloud suspecting it was because he bluntly spoke the Vice President's name without adding anything else, and the blond didn't particularly care. "That is your name, right? Rufus? I saw it on the caller I.D. Unless, of course, this isn't Rufus, but someone who is borrowing his phone to make this call."

There was 'tch' on the other side, Cloud having succeeded in annoying the Vice President. "Yes, that's my name."

"You just never heard someone talk to you without some form of respect. If you're looking to get it from me, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." The alien chuckled, knowing very well he was irritating the other. "If you were the President, I'd probably curse you out and hang up."

"So you have some grievances with the ShinRa Corporation. That's nothing new." There was a snort from the other side. It was true. Thousands hated the company. It was practically old news at this point.

"Obviously not. Well, have a somewhat not-a-good day, Rufus Shinra." Cloud hung up, not letting the other reply back to his scalding comment. He placed the phone on the kitchen counter, just in case Rufus decided to call back for a fight, and quickly made his way back up the stairs.

Depending on Vincent or Tseng's stamina, one of them could handle another round, though he suspected the first to be more willing. Cloud decided that they had been spoiling Tseng a little too much recently. Perhaps it was time to let Vincent have a turn. Smirking at the idea, he slipped back into the bedroom.

* * *

Hours later, when all three of them felt completely sated, Cloud mentioned about the phone call.

"Ah, Rufus." Tseng muttered, hazily staring up at the ceiling. "He likes to toy with the Turks, myself and Reno in particular. We're apparently his favorites. I'll call back later to hear what he wanted."

"Heads up, I might have irritated him a little during the call."

"Is that so?" Tseng didn't particularly care, burying his face against the crook of Cloud's neck. He was sleepy, pleasantly sore and content with his position. Vincent was wrapped around his back, pressing up against him. "That's alright. I'll deal with it later."

Cloud huffed, "He sounds like a cocky brat."

"A brat that has power, intelligence, ruthlessness, and the skills to back it up."

The blond hummed, "Send him my way. I'll teach him a few things."

"I'm certain you would." Tseng couldn't help but chuckle, already imagining those two fighting. It would be quite the sight to envision.

Vincent snorted, having seen those mental images though their connection. "At this rate, he'll do more than that."

"Hey!"

"Please don't, Cloud. That might not work out too well for any of us."

The blond huffed, grumbling words under his breath as he pulled away from his lovers, and rolled away. Both Tseng and Vincent chuckled amusingly from behind, forcing their shared lover to spin back to face them. They purposefully let their hands slide over Cloud's body, knowing very well it would gather a reaction, unable to stop themselves.

Tseng never got to that callback, too distracted to remember.

* * *

The last and final phone call had Tseng pulling away from his time off, taking one look at the caller ID before straightening his body. It was his boss. If he was calling, then something must have happened, but what? Taking a deep breath and releasing, he gathered himself back together into a professional stance and pressed the answer button on the device.

"This is Tseng."

"Tseng, its Veld. How are you?"

The Turk shrugged his shoulders, knowing Veld wouldn't be able to see. Vincent and Cloud were downstairs in the kitchen, trying to organize their supplies once more and failing. "I'm fine. Is there something wrong, sir?"

A heavy sigh came from the other side. "I'm afraid so. I know Cloud wanted you to stay there at least two weeks, but I must ask you to come back early. Something came up. There's been more clone sightings and a lead that Genesis and Angeal might have passed through Mideel, in particular Banora. I'm about to send out two operatives out tomorrow to investigate."

Tseng listened, straightening up in his seat. "That is good news."

"Yes, well, because of everything that has been going on, the Turks are too spread out. I need you to return to at least man certain jobs. I don't want the Turks heading anywhere alone at this point. It's not safe anymore. There's been too many jumps and leaks. Apparently, there are moles in the remaining SOLDIERs and troopers because of the Desertion, too many for us to actually investigate thoroughly."

That wasn't good. That left most of ShinRa's military force crippled. It was a good thing the war with Wutai had already ended or they would be in trouble. There was no way they would have been able to continue any of this inner fighting and take on a war at the same time. It would was destroyed ShinRa.

Tseng, though was reluctant to leave Cloud and Vincent's side, knew he needed to return eventually and now, time was critical. He _needed_ to go back. "When's the earliest you can pick me up?"

"So you've already made your decision?"

"I'll deal with Cloud, but I doubt he'll be too upset. There's only two days left into his demand. Both he and Vincent know my position too." Hopefully, but the two were considerate and understanding.

"Alright, then I'll send someone today in the late afternoon. Reno is currently using the chopper for two other groups and won't be finished until then."

"Alright, I'll get ready."

"By the way, you shouldn't let Cloud or Vincent answer your phone anymore, not that it'll be an issue once you return. Rufus Shinra wasn't very... _pleased_ with his conversation with Cloud." Veld was holding back a smile despite the nature of his words. "He sounded like he was one step away from ranting. You also didn't call him back."

Tseng's lips twitched. "I got distracted."

"He demanded to know exactly who this 'Cloud' was and why it was Turk business only. He might be brilliant, but he's still young."

Cloud was only known to the Turks, not even the President could get information regarding him unless they wished to give it away, much like Aerith's obvious location in the slums. And considering the alien had helped save Tseng from certain death, all the Turks in the department were more than willing to keep Cloud a secret in return, especially now that their Second-in-Command was connected.

As Tseng exchanged a few more words with Veld, he hung up, glancing towards the end of the hallway. He was already pondering over his words with his two lovers, knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant. He didn't want to leave, but knew he had to, his duty to ShinRa, to the Turks, calling him back.

As expected, Cloud most definitely _wasn't_ pleased when he heard the news, but he reluctantly allowed Tseng to go, knowing it was for the best. Of course, he made Tseng promise to call with updates and to return back if he started to feel abnormal. Vincent, gathering the new information from Tseng, considered heading back out onto the field to search for the now two missing SOLDIERs like he had originally planned before his distraction with their newfound connection.

All in all, there weren't any particular issues.

Tseng left later that day.


End file.
